Hyperdimension Neptunia - Gary's Harem Quest
by StevieBond
Summary: Gary Rain is a veteran monster hunter and is very close friends with the ladies even though he's a shy guy himself. Now he has a new goal to aim for and that is to become the harem of Gamindustri! How will he fare as he tries to get close with each of the CPU's and their friends? First attempt at a multi chapter harem story. Will contain a lot of fourth-wall breaking.
1. Gary x Neptune

**I just wanted to say before this gets going that my previous HDN story that I wrote on here...it was good of me to start it, but looking back now. I have done FAR much better than that and I know that I can do a heck of a lot more better. So I've decided to delete that one and write something less serious and have a case of harem instead because I've had a keen interest in that for a long while.**

 **First into the limelight is the fourth wall breaking heroine, Neptune!**

* * *

Gary x Neptune

It was quite the nice and warm day across the world of Gamindustri. Gary was going through his once a week of monster hunting, it wasn't pretty for him to do the work at times since the majority of the hunting were orders from the guild, but the payment was more than good enough for his lifestyle. Gary Rain was someone who used to be very shy around girls and he never had much in the way of friends when one day he was brought into Gamindustri where his life would change completely.

Now he has the CPU's as his friends along with Compa and IF who helped him with every step in getting braver and more friendly. But being just friends with the CPU's and others isn't enough for Gary nowadays, he has one other ambition, one goal that no other man has dared or dreamt about. That is to become the male harem of Gamindustri and he plans to do it in his own way. Although depending on who he goes after, he'll have to change it up with each girl.

"Whew!" Gary sighed in exhaustion. "That's another day of monster hunting done and with all the credits earned, I can finally get my rent paid for this month. I'm rolling in the money now, but what I need soon is a relationship...maybe I could ask one of the CPU's out, it might happen."

Suddenly a loud scream came from far away that caught his attention. "Please help me!"

"Sounds like a female needs help." He rushed over to where the scream came from only to suddenly stop, noticing what was going on.

There was a girl with long purple hair who was being surrounded by several dogoos and was backed up to a tree.

"Hey you creepy slimes!" Gary yelled over. "Leave that girl alone! Why don't you come and get me instead?"

Gray drew his sword out and slew them down one by one till there was nothing left.

"What the goodness...thank you so much." The girl said happily, hugging him.

"You're welcome miss..."

"Oh, I'm Nepgear. Neptune's younger sister."

Gary smiled. "Ahhh lovely name and you're Neptune's younger sister as well, that's great." But no sooner the words went into his head, he immediately gasped in shock. "Wait...what?! How? When?"

Nepgear twiddled her fingers. "Oh...didn't Neptune tell you uhhh?"

"The name's Gary and nope, she was probably being forgetful like always." Gary made a mental note to visit Neptune later and hope she can explain herself. "Anyways, what were you doing out in the forest?"

"Oh, I was training to become stronger just like my sister." Nepgear looked away. "But my weapon that I had there on the ground, it broke."

Gary took a quick look. "Yeah...it broke because that's a tree branch." He scratched his head. "You need a much stronger weapon than that."

"Yeah, going into a hunting ground without a sword wasn't the smartest decision I made." Nepgear felt embarrassed. "I want one, but I don't have the money for it at the moment."

"Well consider yourself lucky, because I am a veteran hunter and I am fully loaded!" Gary bragged. "Why don't you stick by me until we get back into the city?"

"That would be wise...thank you, Gary."

"It's no problem."

Nepgear walked with Gary, leaving the forest and heading back to the city and inside a weapons store.

"Thanks for doing this." Nepgear said as she looked at the swords. "So how do you know about Neptune, are you close friends with my sister?"

"Yeah, I'm very close with her and her friends." Gary replied. "How come I haven't seen you around?"

"It's very complicated, but according to Histoire, when Neptune had a huge battle, the shares in Planeptune went so high that I was suddenly born as a CPU Candidate."

Gary could only stare into blank space with absolute confusion, even the question marks around his head were not enough to confirm his confused state.

"I guess that seems very strange to you, Gary. But don't worry too much about it, because I always want to do my best."

Gary snapped out of it. "O-o-oh no, it's not that I doubt your potential ability, I just can't seem to fathom how that happened and what kind of battle did Neptune have to cause the shares to rise or even inflate."

"Anyways...I think I like this sword." Nepgear grabbed one.

Gary looked at it. "Hmm, that's a Beam Zapper. I hear those are easy to use for amateurs, even a few professionals wield them."

"Oooh, do you have one?"

"Nope...what you saw was my golden sword. It used to be made of bronze but I had it upgraded over the countless battles I had along with your sister against the hordes of monsters."

"I see, that sounds really cool."

Gary looked at the price tag and smiled. "So is this the one you like?"

"Yes, this is the one I want."

"Alrighty, let me make the payment." Gary brought the sword over to the counter and made the payment. "250 credits worth spent I believe." He gave the Beam Zapper to Nepgear. "Here you go, one newly acquired sword to help you start your training."

"Thank you so much, Gary!" Nepgear took the sword from him. "Say, do you wanna come and help me train?"

"I would like to, but I'm already done with hunting for the day." Gary replied as they left the store. "I've gotta speak with Neptune as soon as I can. Maybe next time when I have my health and stamina points back in peak condition, I'll help."

"Okay, that's good to know. In that case, I'll be more careful and I'll make good use of this new sword, thank you again."

"You're welcome, Nepgear. I'll see you again soon."

Nepgear smiled and waved as Gary walked over to Compa's apartment, since Neptune is sharing a room that she's been living in since she and Compa became friends. He entered the apartment that had two floors and walked up to the second floor before arriving at room 204. He knocked on the door and entered into the apartment room.

"Hello girls." Gary called. "I'm back."

"Heeey Gary-roony!" Neptune replied, putting down a controller and hugging him. "Had fun being the dragon slayer?"

"Uhh, I didn't slay any dragons today, I'm not that reckless." Gary laughed. "Is that a game you're playing?"

"Yep, but it isn't much fun playing on my own." Neptune thought of an idea. "Saaaay, could you join in a game with me after dinner?"

Gary nodded. "Sure, I'm done for the day so I'm looking to put my feet up for a while before going back to my place."

Just then, Compa came from the kitchen. "Hi Gary, you're just in time for din-dins."

Gary giggled. "Hi Compa, that smells really good whatever's cooking in the kitchen."

"Oh, it's from a new recipe I learnt today." Compa then gave him a friendly hug. "Happy to know you're okay after a day of monster hunting."

"You know me, Compa. I'm a veteran and I never let my guard down."

"Oh come on, we all know there's more to you than just being a monster slayer." Neptune said. "You're a cutie too."

Gary blushed. "T-that's not true...I mean look at what my face has to offer, do I look like a handsome kisser?"

"You're funny as always, Gary." Compa laughed. "Oh and Nep-Nep, I made your favourite pudding after dinner."

"Yay! Pudding!" Neptune said excitedly. "But very convenient to say that right after Gary blushed."

Compa went back in the kitchen to check on the food as Gary put down his sword and took off his shoes.

"So Neptune, I bumped into your younger sister, Nepgear in the forest today." Gary said as he sat down on the sofa away from the TV and the console. "When did that happen exactly?"

"Ohhh yeeeeah..." Neptune looked sheepishly. "I was going to tell you but then Histy went all 'You need to do your CPU work and not be lazy with friends'."

Gary chuckled. "That does sound like Histoire. It's okay though, because Nepgear was about to be attacked by a slime of dogoos, but I came to the rescue and I even bought her a very reliable sword so she can train to be stronger."

"Oh, that would explain why Nep. Jr went to the Guild today. Maybe I should've gone with her instead of just lounging around here."

Gary began to smirk. "Yeah, you're not exactly being a big sister, are you?"

"Woah there. Don't give me that eyebrow raising look, buddy." Neptune hugged him again. "But seriously, thanks for looking out for my sister."

"Nep-Nep. Gary." Compa called as she left the kitchen with two plates to the table. "Dinner is ready."

"Sweet, I'm actually quite starving." Gary replied as he sat the dining table that had four chairs.

Neptune sat next to him and Compa sat on the opposite side after bringing a third plate to the table.

After they had their meal, Compa brought the dishes back to the kitchen.

"So what's the game you've got on at the moment?" Gary asked.

Neptune looked at him. "How do you feel about a racing game?"

"Sure, but you may have a hard time because I'm quite a pro at racing!"

"Oooh, then it's on, bub."

Neptune and Gary left the dining table and sat by the sofa, grabbing the controllers.

"Well this is not like you." Gary said. "I would've taken you as a Mario Kart gamer, but this Need For Speed."

"Naaaah, that'd be way too obvious for this story." Neptune replied. "Besides, I wanted a change."

"Fair enough." _Looks like I have a chance to start this harem journey_. He thought to himself.

The two of them started the game and things were quiet for a while.

Gary then had an idea. "Say Neptune, how about we raise the stakes?"

"Oooh, what do you have in mind?" Neptune asked.

"Let's say that whoever loses the next race has to do what the winner says, deal?"

"Bring it on, kiddo. I'm gonna Nep-Nep you."

"Kiddo? I'm three years older than you."

"Blah blah, logic or not. Let's do this!"

Neptune already had a head start, using her controller and Gary was trying hard to catch up. Now it was time for an idea that Gary had, he thought of distracting her by doing something unexpected so he would take the lead and win the next race. When it came towards the final lap, Gary smirked and suddenly kissed Neptune on the cheek. That did the trick as Neptune was now in shock and blushing in bright red.

"Yeah! I've now taken the lead!" Gary exclaimed happily. "Home stretch baby."

"N-n-n-no fair!" Neptune moaned. "That was soooo cheating, buster."

"Well then, if you wanna win, you're gonna have to try to one up me."

"Fine...get ready, cause the racing queen is coming back with a vengeance!"

Neptune picked up her controller and tried to catch up with Gary. It was then that she had a sneaky idea in mind. She suddenly put her arms around Gary, forcing him to look at her and before he could say anything, she planted a kiss on his lips before pulling away, grabbing her controller and she overtook him in the game, passing the winning line.

"Wahoo!" Neptune exclaimed. "And so, the main heroine of this story reigns supreme."

Gary was still in a state of surprise, blinking away, unable to believe what just happened. He was sitting there like a statue, trying to process the surprise kiss he just got.

"Uhh Gary...oh I get it, you must be in shock, right?"

"Uhhh...man unable to respond." Gary replied in a robotic tone. "Requesting immediate restart."

"Hmm, how about I plant another kiss on you, buddy?"

Gary snapped back to his senses. "No i-i-i-it's okay...but Neptune, I never took you as one who would just kiss a person willingly. What made you do that?"

"Well, why don't you ask the person who's writing this story?"

"Huh?!"

"Besides, you said that I had to one up you, so I just did. How did it feel, getting beaten by a CPU?"

"You know, in all the times I've known you...you still find a way to surprise me."

"All the times?" Neptune giggled. "You make it sound like we've known each other for years, but it's only been a few months."

"I know...I guess the point is that I wanted to win at something other than defeating monsters."

"Well you're wrong there, mister. Because you have won something else than monsters."

Gary looked at her. "Really? Then what is it?"

"Me!" She took his hand. "Because honestly, I wanted to thank you for saving my sister in my own way and kissing you was the only reward I could think of."

"Woah...not even one of your puddings?"

"Nope...all the puddings belong to me, but if you go out with me on a date I might let you borrow one of mine."

"Then we have a deal."

"Sweet!" Neptune held his hand. "Then you and I are dating partners!"

Gary could only sigh in happiness, convincing Neptune was easy. But the rest of the CPU's were going to be more of a challenge and who knows what kind of hoops he'll have to jump through.

 _ **Gary has mastered the "Beginner Harem" Ability!**_

* * *

 **Coming up next is on the list below, if you feel like someone else should be on the list, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **2\. Noire**

 **3\. Blanc**

 **4\. Vert**

 **5\. Compa**

 **6\. IF**


	2. Gary x Noire

**New chapter and I think I'm gonna try and do these once a week just so I can rest up whenever I have something good to write for each one.**

 **Up next, we shift our focus to (the HyperDevotion Secretary's favourite,) Noire!**

* * *

Gary x Noire

It was a clear evening sky over Planeptune and 24 hours had passed since Neptune first planted a kiss on Gary before agreeing to a date.

After having a date that involved puddings and more puddings, Gary walked back to his own place but not before giving Neptune a goodbye kiss. Gary couldn't still get over how much energy Neptune has and wonders if she ever does sleep during the night, since she likes to nap during the day too.

As Gary walked into his home and to the bedroom, he was stunned to find the window wide open and then saw who opened it.

"Why evening, Gary, it is good to see you. (*^-^*)"

Gary gasped. "Huh...oh, evening Histoire. What are you doing in my house at a time like this?"

"Forgive me for this unreasonable intrusion, but I have an important task for you. (◠‿◠)"

Gary yawned, taking off his shoes and jacket. "Can it wait till tomorrow, I just went through a date of puddings with Neptune tonight..."

"I am sorry, but I must ask for your full attention, never mind what Neptune says. (￣□￣)"

"Alright...so what is this wonderful mission?"

"You are to go to Lastation tomorrow morning." Histoire explained. "Noire is asking for your assistance and she would like you to meet someone. (◠‿◠)"

"Lastation, eh?" Gary pondered. "Hmm and meet someone as well. Did she explain why?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the details, but if you go, Noire will be able to explain it more fully. Now rest well and be ready for the morning. (*^-^*)"

With that, Histoire flew out the window till she was out of sight.

"Alright, I got it...sheesh..." He closed the windows and pondered on getting a window lock for next time. "...one more intrusion like that and I'm gonna buy a fishnet!"

* * *

Gary stretched and yawned as we woke up the next morning, getting dressed and picking up his equipment for the walk to Lastation.

"Maybe Neptune is rubbing off on me, because I don't feel like being up in the morning." He said to himself. "This sucks! I hope this meeting with Noire is worth it...well it should be since she is next on my harem list."

Well there you have it, Gary has chosen to break the fourth wall, would it be his last? It was then Gary realised that the narrator had also broken the fourth wall. In order to restore logic into the story, Gary shook his head and left his house, beginning the long trip to Lastation.

When he arrived after nearly thirty minutes, he first walked over to the basilicom to meet with Noire.

"Morning Noire." Gary called. "I'm here as you requested."

"Oh, morning Gary." Noire replied, appearing from behind her desk filled with paperwork. "Good that you're here, I wanted you to meet someone."

"Yeah, so I heard from the annoying bug-uh I mean Histoire last night. So who is it anyways?"

Just then, a girl that looked almost like her appeared from behind Noire.

"Uhh, nice to meet you...I'm Uni." She said.

"Uni, that's a unique name." Gary complimented. "Are you related or something?"

"Yes, I'm Noire's younger sister...I was just born a few days ago thanks to Lastation's Shares."

"Shares? Oh, just like how Nepgear was born. Yeah, Neptune told me a bit about it."

"Speaking of Neptune." Noire said. "I heard you and her went on a date yesterday, how was it?"

"If you take into account of the ridiculous amount of puddings that were involved and how many times I lost to her playing arcade games, it was way too exhausting, I actually wanted to nap all through the morning."

"Whoops." Noire giggled. "Sorry if you were looking forward to a day of sleeping but you're not Neptune. I brought you here because I want you to look after Uni while I get through all this paperwork."

"Look after Uni?"

"Yes." Uni said on her behalf. "I'm training to become almost as strong as Noire and it would be kind of cool if you could help me since my sister isn't able to."

"Hmm, well I am done with monster hunting for this week but sure, I'll give you some training as long as you have a weapon of your own."

Uni smiled. "Thank you mister. In that case, let me go and find my gun, I'll be right back." Uni rushed off.

Noire glanced a smile at Gary. "Gary...thanks for doing that. It means so much to my younger sister."

"Anything to help a close friend out." Gary replied. "But I have to ask once this is done, what's in it for me?"

"Well don't you dare speak a word about this to anyone!" Noire stood up and walked over to Gary, before putting her arms around him. "If you do this, you can take me out on a date and to a location of your choice."

Gary gulped. "I'll need to think about the location, but I assume it can't be further than the city of Lastation."

"Yeah. There's no way I'm letting you take me on a date in Planeptune."

"What about Lowee or Leanbox?"

"Out of the question...buuuuut maybe...I'll think about it, depending on what Uni says after I've finished the paperwork."

"Fair enough."

Uni then came back with her weapon. "I'm ready now, can we go?"

"Sure indeed, follow me."

Gary and Uni left the basilicom and walked out of the city to one of the abandoned warehouses where monsters roam about in.

"So Uni, your weapon of choice is a gun?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a collection of guns." She held the weapon out. "This rifle here is my favourite one to use."

Gary muttered his words. "Hmm, how very tsundere of you."

Uni looked at him. "Umm, what did you say?"

Gary tried to think of a get out clause. "Uhh I said to make sure you don't point it at me, don't want any friendly fire to happen at a place like this."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, I'm an excellent sharp shooter."

A sweat dropped from Gary's head. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

Gary and Uni walked further into the warehouse to discover several roaming monsters around.

"Look, I can spot a few pixelvaders and ghosts." Gary commented, pointing towards them. "I think this a good time to show me what you can do with your rifle."

"Okay, watch me closely and let me know if I do something wrong." Uni replied as she moved forward with her gun ready.

"I will for sure." Whilst I think of a good idea for a date with Noire. He added in his thought.

Uni aimed and fired at the pixelvaders, dealing huge damage and earning experience points along the way. Gary was watching every move and he was very impressed, although he stood a long way back just in case he got caught in the crossfire.

 ** _Uni levelled up to lvl. 10_**

Suddenly, an M-3 machine launched a surprise attack on Uni.

"Ack!" Uni exclaimed as she was knocked off her feet.

"Hold on!" Gary yelled, running over with this sword ready. "Hey you, robotic bully! Come at me!"

The M-3 turned it's focus to Gary and attacked. Gary dodged it however and launched a counter attack.

 ** _Gary uses Selective Strike, it's super effective!_**

 ** _M-3 is defeated!_**

"Nobody messes with my feat!" Gary boasted. "You okay, Uni?"

Uni took his hand, helping her up. "Yeah, I think so. I guess that monster caught me off guard."

"Yeah, that tends to happen sometimes when you're out monster hunting, I've been a victim of that before."

"I guess I'm too early to be monster hunting."

"Nah, you're really strong and from what I saw, you for sure have what it takes, I think you're gonna go far in Gamindustri."

"Really...thank you, I guess."

"And besides, if you were the opposite, you wouldn't have levelled up."

Uni blinked. "Oh...I levelled up? Is this some kind of video game?"

"I wouldn't go into detail over that." Gary dismissed. "For now though, are you ready to head back or do you wish to train more?"

"Umm, I don't think I've trained enough. I still want be stronger than I am right now."

"That's all well and good, but don't push yourself too hard. You gotta learn to take breaks and when to call it a day from time to time."

"Right...I see. In that case, I would actually like to take a break and then I'll go and train somewhere a bit more safer later."

"Then let's head back to the Lastation city, I'm sure Noire will be very impressed to hear how your training went with me watching."

"Yeah, I hope so..."

Gary could tell that Uni wasn't sure of herself or what her sister would say. He guessed that after some time passes, she'll become a lot like Noire. Gary and Uni walked back to the basilicom where Noire had just signed off a last piece of paper.

"We're back, sister." Uni said.

"That's good, how did it go?" Noire asked.

"Well, Gary said that I am very strong, he liked what I did and stuff."

"That's good to hear. Then I like to talk to Gary alone if you don't mind."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a break and then get back to training later." Uni rushed off.

"Well, that was somewhat quick." Noire said to Gary.

"Yeah, apart from a monster making a surprise attack, I say that Uni has a lot of amazing potential." Gary replied.

"So she should do, she is a CPU Candidate after all."

"Agreed...so I've been thinking about the location. I think a date in Lastation would be a nice change compared to Planeptune."

Noire began to smile. "Hmm, a smart choice, mister. Anyways, as promised since you did help Uni. Shall we go on our date now?"

Gary blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's almost lunchtime and I'm starving after filing all this paperwork." Noire then got close to his face. "But I am warning you, you mention our date to anyone, I'll Infinite Slash your ass!"

Gary gulped, fearing about how her special will drain his health bar. "I-I-I-I got it, I promise you, I won't mention it!"

Noire stood back. "Good. Then let's go now...together." She held her hand out.

"Together." Gary smiled, taking her hand as they left the basilicom.

Gary and Noire walked out of the basilicom, holding hands and they walked around a city before noticing a restaurant.

"This seems like a great place for lunch." Gary said. "Umm, Noire?"

Noire was in thought, thinking about the feeling of holding his hand. "What did you say, Gary?"

"This place for lunch, what do you think?"

"Yeah, this is a good spot." She smiled. "Let's go in."

Gary and Noire walked inside and found the place to be trendy but still casual in some areas. They found a two-seated table and sat down next to each other and waited for a waiter to order their food and drink. Whilst they were waiting, Noire began to think of what Gary is normally like on a date.

"So Gary, give me the details." Noire said. "What was it really like, dating Neptune?"

"Well apart from what I already said, it was a good date." Gary replied. "I really wanted to stop at times and just sit down, but she was so keen on making me try every single game in the arcade. We even ended up crashing into each other many times on the bumper cars."

"That does sound like Neptune in a nutshell. Well don't you worry, there won't be any arcade stuff from me." Noire looked at him. "But I'm also curious about something else? Was Neptune a good kisser?"

Gary sat up immediately. "Wait what?"

"Was she a good kisser?" Noire winked. "Now be honest with me."

"Well we only kissed once and that was during a video game session and it was okay. I don't think Neptune would know anything about romantic kisses, after all."

Noire smiled. "That's not a surprise." _But if I could, I would prove to you that I'm a much better kisser than Neptune_. Noire thought to herself before she began to show a tiny blush.

This caught Gary's attention. "Noire, are you blushing?"

Noire gasped. "Wha...me? No-o-o-o, why would I do that?"

"Because to me, it looks like you wanna tell me something...is it to do with kisses, because I apologise if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Huh? No-no-no, it's not that. I don't mind talking about kisses, it's just that...well umm...I've never kissed anyone before."

Gary was surprised. "Really, the one and only gorgeous CPU of Lastation as yourself has never been kissed?"

Noire began to blush. "N-n-n-n-n-nope...n-never have..."

"Then would you like me to give you your first?"

Noire gasped, almost jumping back. "W-w-w-w-w-what?!"

"There's no need to be scared."

"I'm n-n-not scared." Noire denied. "I just d-d-don't know if I'm a good kisser or not."

"Well you'll never find out unless you give it a try." Gary took her hand. "Just let your guard down this once, this is a date after all."

Noire had a long think about it. "Well...I'll think about it, but only if you close your eyes."

"Well I have to anyways if we're gonna kiss."

"Oh...well then in that case-"

"Something else you ne-umph!"

Gary was immediately cut off as Noire locked her lips with his in a kiss that made Noire blush even redder. Noire broke the kiss and now even Gary couldn't help but blush.

"Sooo...umm, how was it?" Noire asked, feeling shy, "Am I a good kisser?"

Good? Was she kidding? To Gary, it felt amazing, even better than Neptune's kisses. "You are very good at kissing, Noire." Gary replied, smiling and putting an arm around her. "I really liked it, I genuinely did."

Noire breathed a sigh of relief. "Ahhh, I am so grateful to hear that...but like I said, please do not even tell this to anyone."

"Noire, I humbly swear that I will not share a word about this to anyone or anything, not even towards the monsters."

"Good...ah I think our food is coming this way. Good timing."

"Yeah, very convenient after our first kiss...let's dig in!"

And thus, things went a bit back to normal for both of them, content with how their first kiss went.

For Gary however, that was now two CPU's he got to kiss, two more to go and either Lowee or Leanbox would be his next destination.

 _ **Gary has mastered the "Novice Harem" ability!**_

* * *

 **So two down, four more to go and coming up next is based on the list below.**

 **3\. Blanc**

 **4\. Vert**

 **5\. Compa**

 **6\. IF**


	3. Gary x Blanc

**I'm putting this one up early as things are gonna get busy before they settle down so I can write the next one.**

 **Onwards to the next CPU where Gary walks along the cold lands of Lowee to meet with my favourite CPU, Blanc!**

* * *

Gary x Blanc

It was the afternoon and Gary was taking a quick nap in a guestroom since he was still at Lastation after his lunchtime date with Noire.

"Gary, can I talk to you for a moment?" Histoire asked.

"Histoire..." Gary moaned. "...I was having a quiet rest, but what's up?"

"I have another important task for you. (◠‿◠)"

"Another meeting with someone?"

"Why yes, you are to go to Lowee and meet up with Blanc. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. (●‿●)"

Gary suddenly jumped out of the bed. "Blanc?! I'm not so sure about that...she's quite short-tempered, she'd kill me!"

"Now now, Gary. You know that Blanc won't do anything to hurt you as long as you treat her well. (^▽^)"

"Treat her? You make it sound like I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, you did kiss Neptune and Noire, so why not go all the way? (◠ω◠✿)"

Gary gulped. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or freaked out by what the heck you just said!"

"Please Gary, you must succeed in going to Lowee for now. The fate of Gamindustri is in your hands. ( ﾟдﾟ)"

Gary sighed, there was no point in arguing with a tome. "Fine, fine...but I'm gonna feel so shy about this."

"Why is that, Gary? Do you like her more than the other CPUs? (◕‿ -)"

"S-s-s-shut up! That's not like it at all...I like her just a little bit more."

"That still counts. But anyways, please prepare to leave Lastation. Oh and one word of warning, keep an eye out for throwing snowballs. (T_T)"

"Throwing snowballs...uh whatever. I'll make my leave as soon as I get some privacy."

"As you wish...good luck, Gary. (◠‿◠)" Histoire flew away out the door.

"Note to self." Gary hummed. "Buy a fishnet at Lowee and bring it home so I can catch Histoire the next time she invades my sleep."

Gary picked up his equipment and left the guestroom before leaving Lastation, making the long walk to Lowee.

When he almost arrived, the temperature was dropping. Gary believed it was a good thing to pack a wholly jacket for this, so he put it on when he arrived.

"Brrrr..." He shivered. "No matter how many times I visit this city, it's gonna always be so cold."

Suddenly, as he walked into a village part, a snowball flew his way and he ducked.

"Woah! What the heck? Who threw that?!"

Two little girls that looked like twins popped out from behind a hut.

"No way, it's missed." The girl with pink attire moaned.

"That's a shame." The other one with blue attire added.

"Well well." Gary said. "What do we have here? Twins?"

"Yeah, we're like twins and we love to play, don't we, Rom?"

Rom nodded. "Hehe, I love playing with Ram."

"So you're Rom and Ram, do you have any parents?" Gary asked.

"Nuh uh, we're CPU candidates." Ram answered.

"We're trying to be as good as our older sister." Rom added.

"Ahhh, you must mean Blanc...wait she has younger sisters as well? Now I'm wondering if Vert has a younger sister too...naaaaaah!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, dummy?" Ram asked.

"You're strange." Rom added.

"Dummy and strange, eh?" Gary replied. "Then why don't I give you a head start before I begin chasing you down?"

Ram laughed. "Look out Rom, the dummy monster is coming for us."

"Let's run away from the strange man, hehe." Rom responded as they ran away.

Gary began to run. "You'll pay for throwing that snowball at me, get back here!"

Gary chased the twins into the Lowee basilicom where the twins hid behind Blanc who was reading one of her books as well as doing a bit of paperwork.

"Huh...huh...huh...those twins are really fast." Gary panted. "Oh...uh, hi Blanc."

Blanc looked up from her book. "Oh, hello Gary. I see you met my twin sisters, they didn't bother you, did they?"

Gary began to feel shy, speaking to Blanc always made him like this. "They did the moment I set foot in Lowee."

She put the book down. "I see...Rom, Ram, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The twins came from behind, no longer the hyper kids they were earlier.

"It's not our fault." Ram denied. "He was being strange, right Rom?"

"Uh huh." Rom answered.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure I was called a dummy too." Gary reminded. "I already figured out that they're your twin sisters, but umm, they shouldn't be throwing snowballs at me."

"I can understand." Blanc replied. "Rom, Ram, this person is Gary, a very close friend who's umm dear to me." Blanc paused, blushing. "Ahem! Are you two going to apologise or do I have to cancel one of my story-time sessions with you?"

"Noooo, please don't, Blanc!" Rom exclaimed as she suddenly hugged Gary. "We're sorry, mister Gary."

Gary smiled at Rom. "At least you're well mannered, I'll gladly forgive you, Rom."

"Ugh, no fair." Ram moaned. "Why does Rom get off so easily?"

Blanc was now tempted to go with her one red eye expression. "Ram, you apologise too!"

"Awww, I'm sorry, mister..."

"That's better." Gary replied. "Now I originally came here to see you, Blanc. But I wasn't told what for, now that I think about it."

"I guess Histoire didn't have time to tell you the details." Blanc said. "It's okay, we can talk about it as soon as I finish this last report."

Gary felt shy again. "Uhhh yeah, that would be nice if we can go out together later if you want."

"Oh..." Blanc blushed. "...I..."

"Blanc and Gary sitting in a tree." Ram teased.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g. Hehehe." Rom finished.

Blanc's red eye finally appeared. "You brats! Get back here dammit!" She ran after the twins out of the basilicom.

Gary was left alone, he couldn't help but laugh on the inside. "Well then...that definitely escalated quickly."

Shortly later, Blanc came back, looking much better.

"Uhh have you umm, calmed down yet?" Gary asked.

"Yeah...I feel tired, but no longer angry." Blanc replied. "Can we go now?"

"Anytime you want." Gary thought of being brave just then. "Mind if I umm take your hand?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I have something better in mind." Blanc blushed. "Lend me your arm."

"Uhh okay."

Blanc put her left hand around his right arm and they left the basilicom.

"So what happened to your twin sisters?" Gary asked. "Did you punish them?"

"Well, I was able to catch Ram and I had her transferred to Vert for the rest of today." Blanc replied.

"So you punished Ram by sending her to Leanbox so Vert can look after her? That's pretty smart."

Blanc blushed. "Thank you..."

"And what about Rom?"

"She's back in her room that she shares with Ram. I told her that I would read her a story if she behaves until the time we get back."

Gary nodded. "That's not too bad. Rom sure knows how to behave at least."

"Well she is the quiet half of the two whereas Ram is more of the energetic twin."

"Yeah, I think I got the idea of that, well based on what I saw today."

Blanc and Gary arrived at a huge bookstore and walked inside.

"This store opened up yesterday and I've been really keen to find out how many books there are." Blanc said.

"So is that why you wanted me to come along?" Gary asked.

"Yes, we're even allowed to read some of these books on tables and sofas before buying them." Blanc looked at him. "It also gives us a chance to have a quiet talk together."

Gary blinked as they sat down on a sofa with their books. "Was that a confession."

Blanc blushed. "Ummm, well...if you like to call it that."

"That may be a coincidence...b-b-b-because I...like you in that way t-t-too..." Gary was almost struggling to say the words.

"Are you...scared of me?" Blanc seemed concerned.

Gary decided it was time to stop being so shy with her. "Well yeah...I can't help it. I just get so shy when I'm with you...you're special to me."

"Special, hm?"

They both began reading their chosen books, although unaware that with their free hands they ended up holding hands whilst reading their books.

Blanc suddenly began to sniff which immediately caught Gary's attention.

"Huh...what's wrong, Blanc?"

Blanc tried to hide it. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's just get back to the books."

"Okay..."

Gary wasn't convinced, there was clearly something on Blanc's mind, but his shy side was kicking in once again.

After a long quietness of reading, Gary put the book down as Blanc began to feel less happy. Gary took her hand and sat closer to her.

"Blanc...umm, I don't think you are alright. There's something you want to tell me, but you don't wish to."

Blanc sighed. "How do you know me so well?"

"It's because we've been very close friends for sometime and I don't think I could be happy with myself if no one else is and that includes you."

Blanc blushed again. "I see...well do you think we can talk more privately, a book store isn't the best place for this."

"Alright, we can go now." Gary took her hand as they put the books down and left the bookstore.

They walked over to a park area with some parts of the green field covered in snow as anyone would expect in Lowee.

"I think this is more private." Gary said as they sat down on a bench. "So what did you want to say?"

Blanc looked away. "This may sound personal, but...how beautiful do I look?"

"How beautiful?"

"Yes...because whenever I'm with the others, I often get jealous by the size of what's on the...front."

Gary seemed confused. "On the fron-ohhh, I get what you mean now."

"Why does my body have such a flat chest?"

"I'm sure that's not true."

Blanc looked at him. "But how would you know, you haven't seen my body, have you?"

"N-n-no, that's not what I meant." Gary was about to plead for mercy. "I meant that you shouldn't judge yourself by how you look, you should be proud of the body you have."

"Be proud...well this is also the reason why I wanted you here in Lowee."

"There's something else?"

"Yeah...I was wondering and I wanted to know. If you were my boyfriend, would you love me for who I am and what my body is?"

"I don't even need to think about it. I would absolutely love you for just the way you are." Gary smiled. "I don't care about the flaws, I don't care about the weaknesses. If I was your boyfriend, I would say that I love you and that would never change."

Blanc blushed and felt emotional. "Gary...for such a shy person, I never knew you were brave at confessing."

"Confessing...I was saying what I felt and what I think would be right." Gary started blushing. "Each of you CPU's are beautiful, but you are a gorgeous goddess in your own way."

Blanc began to cry, but she was smiling. "Then...if you feel the same as I do...can we...kiss?"

"You...umm, wanna kiss me?"

"Yes, I do...if you really believe in what you say about me being a gorgeous CPU goddess in my own way, then you must kiss me."

"Well I'm still a little shy about it, but if you really want me to."

Blanc's red eye suddenly appeared. "Gary, shut up and kiss me dammit!"

Gary almost jumped. "Ohhh okay!"

He suddenly moved his head forward and planted his lips right on hers, locking in a romantic kiss holding her head with his hands. Blanc responded, putting her arms around his neck. Gary moved his hands from her face to her waist. Gary was smiling happily on the inside, he now had three CPU's who have kissed him. Just one more to go, but before he could do that, he had to finish his time with Blanc since it was approaching sunset.

Blanc and Gary pulled out of the kiss, both of them feeling red, they were glad that Rom and Ram were not there to see it, even though it didn't happen in a tree.

"Gary...thank you." Blanc said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I have read many books on romance and I've written novels on them, but this is the first time I've experienced love for myself."

"It's alright." Gary replied, putting his arm around her. "I'm just so happy that I can be here for you." He began to smirk. "Also, I never knew you were a very good kisser."

"Isn't that how it goes in romantic novels?"

"Yeah I guess you're right...do you wanna go back yet?"

"Not yet, let's enjoy the peace and quiet of this snow park for just a little longer."

Gary nodded and sat close together, holding on close.

"So I guess we're together now?" Gary asked.

"Yes and I hope it stays that way." Blanc replied.

"Me too." _Although it's gonna be pretty awkward if the others find out about this_. He thought to himself for one second.

Blanc was happy once again and Gary was happy that he cheered her up, he then thought that going through the coldness of Lowee was worth it for that moment.

* * *

 **Yay! We're halfway though and coming up next is based on the list below.**

 **4\. Vert**

 **5\. Compa**

 **6\. IF**


	4. Gary x Vert

**New chapter is here, Gary makes one last trip to complete the CPU set by going to Leanbox to see Vert.**

* * *

Gary x Vert

The next day arrived and Gary had purchased a fishnet, now he would be able to catch Histoire in case she wakes him up early in the morning again. He was outside the Lowee Basilicom with his equipment and the fishnet he hid away when he spotted someone he once met before.

"It's too cold here." A little girl on a space hopper said. "Oh, it's Gary, nyu."

"Hey Broccoli." Gary replied. "What brings you to Lowee?"

"I was looking a change of scenery compared to Planeptune. But this city is still cold as always, nyu."

"I see."

Broccoli felt curious. "What are you doing on Lowee, nyu?"

"Oh, I was asked to come here to meet with Blanc about something, but it's done now so I'm about to leave."

"And why are you carrying a fishnet for, nyu?"

Gary couldn't believe that Broccoli noticed it. "Oh...it's for when a certain tome decides to interrupt my morning sleep, so I'm gonna use this to catch her."

"You want to catch a tome with a fishnet, nyu?"

"Yeah, but it won't do me good to be here any longer. I do have to go."

"Very well then. See you soon, nyu."

Gary walked and left Lowee, assuming that he'll be needed in Leanbox as well. He made his way from Lowee on his right and travelled across the rainbow path until he was at the city of green pastures, Leanbox. To Gary, it was indeed like a city out of an fantasy RPG world, ironic that he's now inside one too.

"Well, first thing's first. I better go to the basilicom and see if Vert wants to see me." Gary said to himself. "Although knowing her, she'll probably be busy grinding her way through video games. Well at least she doesn't have a sister. Speaking of others however, I wonder where IF has got to, haven't seen her for a few days."

"You really should stop talking to yourself." A voice intervened.

"Huh?!" Gary turned to see the source of the voice. "Oh...IF, you heard all of that?"

IF sighed. "Every word...now what are you doing here, Gary? Nep's been looking for you since yesterday."

Gary thought of an excuse to get IF off his back. "Well I'm here because Histoire said that I am to go on a quest and meet with the other CPU's to help solve their problems and meet the CPU candidates."

"That's a lot of work to take for one person."

Gary's eyes opened wide. "You doubt the ability of my manpower?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Anyways, that's quite the greeting for me considering how long I've known you for."

IF hummed. "Hmm you have a point...forgive me on that one."

"I already have." Gary suddenly hugged her causing IF to blush before she smiled and hugged him back.

"I suppose some friendship affection is good...but seriously though, are you here to see Vert?"

"Yeah, since Histoire hasn't told me about going to Leanbox after visiting Lastation and Lowee, I assumed that I would be doing the same here."

"I see...well then, don't let me bother you if it's important work." IF turned around as she left. "I'll just let Nep know that I found you but you're busy with a quest from the Guild."

"Thanks IF, I'll see you and the others back at Planeptune soon." Gary walked into the Leanbox Basilicom. "Hello, anyone here?"

"Greetings mister Rain." Yvoire greeted. "What brings you here today?"

Gary thought of a good answer. "I'm here on important business and I must check in with Lady Vert. Is she in today?"

"Why yes of course, she has just retreated to the bathroom. She will be out very shortly."

Just then, Vert appeared from one of the rooms and saw Gary, smiling instantly. "Why hello there, Gary." she greeted. "Are you here to see me?"

Gary seemed surprised. "Uhh y-yes. How did you know about that?"

"Histoire said you were on a quest to see the other CPU's, it was easy to figure out where you would be next." She then did her trademark chest puff. "Besides, I hear that you've been making a name as a harem of Gamindustri."

A sweat dropped from Gary's head. "Uhhh...I think it would be best to discuss this elsewhere."

"You're right, the basilicom isn't the place. Let's take this into my room."

Vert led the way and Gary followed into her room, he hadn't seen this before.

"What the...so many figurines and framed photos of males." Gary commented. "You must like the men, right?"

"Why yes...I may have some affectionate tendencies towards my Iffy, but my hidden love will always be for the male."

Gary wasn't sure if he should be turned on or turned off. "Ohhhh kaaaay..."

Vert felt the awkwardness coming from him. "I understand if you think this is strange. but there is more to my life than just a gamer."

"Anyways...you were saying about me being a harem? I don't think that's possible of me to do." Gray rubbed his head. "I'm just one man with one body, it's not like pass the parcel or something."

"Heavens, just because you're one handsome young man, doesn't mean one girl should just have you alone. Besides, aren't you being hypocritical when you've already met up with Neptune, Noire and Blanc?"

Gary knew he was caught "Damn...you're very smart. I never knew you were quite intelligent to see through that."

Vert beamed with pride. "Like I said, I am more than just a gamer. I am quite smart and mature, those are just a few qualities needed from a goddess like me."

"Speaking of that word, I always compared the word goddess to someone being incredibly attractive, but I guess it has a different meaning here."

"Oh my..." Vert began to blush. "...so you find me attractive because of my body? That's so selfish of you..."

"Wait what?! I wasn't criticising your looks! I was only-"

"I'm just teasing you, Gary." Vert giggled. "But it feels wonderful to be complimented on the way I look and who I am."

Gary nodded. "Yeah that's what I meant. Anyways, I came here because I assumed you would want to see me for something, but after this talk I don't know if I have the energy for it."

"Well I'm really glad that you came, because I wanted you to do some cosplay with me?"

"Huh? Cosplay?"

"Why yes, a few new costumes I ordered online have just arrived and I was wondering if you could put one of them on for me."

"Well I could but what does it look like and what for?"

"It's for a photo-shoot, I would like to add one more photo frame to my room and having you in a cosplay outfit should be perfect for my viewing pleasure."

Gary felt awkward. "I get the feeling you're undressing me with your eyes right now."

Vert laughed. "It's okay Gary, I won't look if you get changed. But will you do this for me?"

"Well I did walk a long way to get here, leaving now would be a bit pointless...alright Vert, I'll do this for you."

Vert jumped in excitement, unaware that her umm...front was doing the same. "That is music to my ears, thank you!"

"Please don't bounce too much, I won't be able to think of getting changed otherwise."

Vert had an exclamation mark beside her head. "Why Gary...breasts are just a symbol of fertility, another quality of a goddess. Unlike Blanc's which hers is the least...fitting..."

Gary could thank his stars that Blanc was not with them to hear that, otherwise there would've been a console war over the size of bosoms...again...

"Ahem!" Gary cleared his throat. "Can I have a bit of privacy?"

"Alright...I won't look." Vert replied. "The outfit I need you to try on is over there."

Gary walked over to the outfit that looked like a superhero costume. He sighed as he got changed into it, although it looked a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'm all done." He said. Making a pose with the outfit.

"Well, you do look sensational in it." Vert complimented before she got out a camera and took a photo. "That was money worth spent after all. Well, I guess I better go and get changed too. Don't think about peeping, alright?"

"I'll have my back turned, you have my word." Gary turned his back and Vert changed into a costume.

Gary turned around to see Vert dressed up in a striking cat outfit. "So, how do I look with this on?"

"Sheesh!" Gary exclaimed. "Like a sexy human-sized cat!"

"Hmhmhm, meow?" Vert teased.

"That's right my kitty. I may be dressed as a superhero who works at night, but you and I can become great partners."

Vert smiled. "Oh, are we role playing now, Gary?"

"If you want to...but if we're gonna do something with these, you gotta give me a little reward."

"A reward...how about some affection from the most mature CPU?"

That pretty much sealed the deal for Gary. "Done! Now then, where shall we go to show off these costumes?"

Vert put her hands together. "I know, there's a cosplay intervention happening at an arcade store, we should go there right now."

Gary tilted his head slightly. "Intervention? Sure...we might get some lookers who'll think I'm weird, but I won't complain."

"Don't worry, there are many others who are going as well, you'll be safe with me."

"Alrighty then, let's leave and head out...together if you like."

Vert blushed. "Why of course...take my hand."

Gary took her hand and they left her room, walking out of the basilicom and into the city, noticing a few others with cosplay outfits on. Gary felt a little more comfortable, seeing that he and Vert weren't the only ones walking around in their outfits. They then reached a huge tent with a cosplay sign on the front, the meaning behind it was obvious to them.

This was the first time that Gary had ever been to a cosplay and it was just like any other event, he then wondered if there would be a concert event in case he wanted to solidify his position as the harem of Gamindustri, but such a thing would have to wait for now since he was with Vert for the time being.

"Guess you're not the only one who like this event, right?" Gary asked.

"No indeed, but the best part is that they don't know I'm a CPU when I'm dressed like this." Vert replied.

Gary was about to make a retort, but thought better of it and flew that thought away from his head.

When the cosplay event was over, Vert and Gary walked back to the basilicom and into her room where there was a surprise waiting for them.

"Why hello Gary and greetings Vert. (●‿●)"

"Huh...Histoire?" Vert asked in surprise. "What are you in my room for?"

"I just wanted to see how Gary is doing, but it seems that I was not needed since you both are holding hands. (^ｰ^)"

"Well isn't that normal to do?" Gary asked. "Anyways it's late afternoon and I wanna get some rest before I go back home."

"Oh my...is Neptune expecting you back in her city tonight?" Vert asked.

"Nope, but I am looking for a chance to just rest before I get too tired out."

"Well in that case, why not play this online game with me?" Vert showed him a video game with her PC switched on.

Gary was curious. "Well now that you mention it, I guess I can."

"You two enjoy yourselves." Histoire said. "Gary, I will speak to you tomorrow when you return to Planeptune. (◕◡◕)"

Histoire left the room and no sooner were it just the two of them, Vert immediately wrapped her arms around him, placing him very close to her.

"What the heck!?" Gary exclaimed.

"Oh Gary, don't you see." Vert teased. "If you wanna be a harem, you gotta learn to be affectionate with me , I did promise you something if you went to the cosplay event with me."

"Yeah, you kinda did...but still, holding me when my face is this close to your umm...frontal appearance is a little embarrassing."

"Awww, is my Gary embarrassed? You're almost like my Iffy, but don't be shy."

"Uhhh...well if I kiss you, will you give me a bit of breathing space...can't quite breathe..."

"Oops...sure I can." Vert loosened her grip and Gary looked at her in her eyes.

Gary moved in for a normal and soft kiss, putting his arms around her and locking the lips in.

"Mmmmm." Vert hummed. "That was quite a kiss, I never thought you were quite a kisser."

"I guess there's more to me than just being a veteran monster hunter." Gary replied. "But anyways, thanks for letting me do that. It's extremely rare for a CPU to be given a kiss I hear."

Vert nodded. "Indeed...now if you would be so kind. Please rest on my bed and snuggle with me."

Gary felt flustered. "Uhhh...in our cosplay outfits?!"

"Oh my, I am getting too ahead of myself there. Let us change back into our normal clothes first." Vert grabbed her clothes. "Same as before, I will have my back turned and so will you when it's my turn."

"Got it." Gary changed first and he felt much better back in his normal clothes before turning away and Vert did the same.

"Hmm, that feels much better." Vert seemed to agree. "Now umm..."

"Are you blushing, Vert?"

"Am I...hmm, you seem to be blushing too." Vert couldn't deny it, she was blushing indeed. "Could this be love...oooh, it's like out of a video game, isn't it?"

"I think you should stick to the affectionate part for now." Gary replied. "Let's leave the fourth wall breaking to Neptune, shall we."

"Alright...now can we share a hug on the bed?"

"Sure thing." Gary took her hand and they sat on the bed. "Ladies first."

"Oh...such a gentleman too, it's a shame that you're not one of my naked harem butlers."

Gary gasped. "Wait a minute...what!?"

"I'm just joking." Vert laughed. "I can't help teasing you these days, but thanks for going to the cosplay event with me."

"It was my pleasure."

Gary and Vert laid down on the bed and they shared a close embrace together.

 ** _Gary has mastered the "Veteran Harem" ability._**

Gary could do nothing but smile in that moment. He had done it, with Neptune, Noire, Blanc and now Vert, he had completed one huge step in his quest.

All four of the CPU's were now in love with him, although each of them wouldn't say it outright because that's who they are. But still, it seemed that the CPU's weren't enough to satisfy Gary. If he really wanted to be a true harem, he would have to start looking for other girls and going back to Planeptune would be a good place to start...

* * *

 **That is the CPU's done and there are two more characters to go...unless you would like to see more added to the list.**

 **5\. Compa**

 **6\. IF**


	5. Gary x Compa

**With the CPU's now done, it's time to turn our attention to the normal characters, starting with Compa and there's a concert involved with a one-time appearance of another character from Rebirth 2. ;)**

* * *

Gary x Compa

"Ahhh, home sweet home." Gary sighed happily.

It was the late afternoon and he was back in his house in Planeptune after his trip to Leanbox to see Vert. He had finished a huge part of his goal and he got a kiss from each of the CPU's. Now it was time for him to see if there was anyone else he could kiss and snuggle up with seeing that he almost had no say in being snuggled with Vert.

Gary was resting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door, he grabbed his fishnet, greatly assuming it would be Histoire again.

"Alright, this is the part where I finally get my chance to one up that tome." He said in glee. "Here it goes..."

He opened the door with the fishnet behind him and he was surprised that it wasn't Histoire.

"Hello Gary. Happy to see you back in Planeptune." Compa greeted.

"Compa? Well this is a surprise." Gary threw the fishnet way so she couldn't see. "What brings you to my home?"

"Oh, Nep Nep and Ge Ge are out on a sisterly bond monster hunt and Iffy's away on more Guild business, I was wondering if you had some time for me."

Gary pondered. "Sure I do, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's an evening concert tonight that I'm really excited to go and see." Compa showed him a pair of tickets. "But it isn't that much fun to just go alone, would you like to come with me?"

"You know, I haven't been to a concert before. I'll gladly join you for that, I think it'd be fun too."

Compa suddenly hugged him tight. "Thank you, Gary! I'm one happy Compa!"

"Not...so...tight." Gary was struggling to breathe.

"Sorry..." Compa let him go. "...it's just that...I heard a bit about you sharing a kiss with Nep-Nep..." She paused, beginning to blush.

Gary felt shy. "Oh...yeah, about that..."

"At first, I didn't mind...but now that I think about it, I kind of want to kiss you too."

"Say what?!" Gary stood back.

"Anyways, that can wait until later. I've gotta do my nurse work so I'll be busy until the evening. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Sure thing, Compa. I'll see you then."

Compa left his home and Gary went over to his PC, reminding himself that he had a backlog of games he needed to plow through.

Sometime later, there was a tap on the window, Gary smirked and went to grab his fishnet, Histoire was here.

"Gary, I would like a word if you don't mind." She said, flying inside the bedroom window. "Gary?"

"I'm right here..." Gary replied, with his fishnet at the ready. "...and I'm ready to catch you!"

"What are you talking about?" Her question was answered as Gary ran into the bedroom with the fishnet. "Ahhh! (o_O)"

"Yes!" Gary exclaimed happily with his hands in the air. "Finally, I can now have my late morning sleep without interruptions."

"What are you doing?!" Histoire exclaimed who was caught in the net. "Please let me out of this at once! ( ﾟдﾟ)"

"What's that you say? I can't hear you among the net material." Gary teased. "But it is your fault for trying to get one over me again."

"Please don't compare me to an alarm clock! Now I'll ask again, please let me out!"

"That sounds more like an order than a question."

He began to see hashtags appearing around Histoire's head, this was when we knew he screwed up.

"On second thought, I better let you go now." Gary pulled the fishnet away from her. "But you better not me hurt me, Compa won't like it when I go with her to a concert and she sees me covered in bruises and burnt marks."

"Compa? Did something happen earlier?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go out with her...wait, that didn't sound right. I meant as in-"

Histoire cut him off by giggling. "It would seem that the CPU's are not enough for you. (⌒_⌒)"

"Not enough? You make me sound like I'm a love machine."

"That wasn't my intention...now the reason I came here was because I wanted to know how you're doing."

"Well as you can see, I'm still the same. I was at a cosplay event earlier today with Vert, so I've kissed all the CPU's now."

"That is wonderful to hear and since Compa wants to date you, then I will allow you to kiss her...as long as she wants to as well."

"Hmm, so it's Neptune's friends I have to go after next?"

"Yes, that means after Compa, you will also have to find and kiss..."

"IF, right?" Gary rubbed his head. "I'm not sure if she's the affectionate type."

"Neither is Noire, but she was willing to let her guard down for you." Histoire reminded. "Don't jump to conclusions, Gary. Just focus on enjoying yourself with Compa, I have a feeling you two won't be the only ones going. Have fun..."

And with that, she flew out the window without saying another word, leaving Gary feeling a little blank at the sudden exit, but thought better to move on.

* * *

It was the early evening, the sun had set over Planeptune and Gary was changing into his somewhat smarter than casual outfit, getting ready for his...well assumed-to-be date with Compa. When he was dressed and checking his breath to be full of mint, he left his house and walked over to the location of the concert which was at the near-centre of the city. A crowd had already begun to gather even though the concert hadn't started yet. While Gary was waiting with the concert ticket Compa gave to him, a few familiar faces had turned up.

"Wait...the CPU candidates?" Gary asked.

"Oh! Hello, Gary." Nepgear greeted. "Are you here for the concert as well?"

"Indeed so and I guess you four are as well."

"Yeah, I was a little worried about going to this place on my own, but my sister Noire insisted." Uni replied.

"I see and what about you twins, you been giving anyone else trouble?"

"Nu uh! I've totally been on my best behaviour." Ram answered.

"Hello mister Gary." Rom added. "We've been good."

"Straight to the point as always." Gary commented.

"So are you waiting for someone?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Compa who suggested I should go and I have my ticket with me. What about you?"

"We've got ours too." Uni replied. "Thanks to our sisters."

"It's our first concert too, I'm so excited for it." Ram said.

"Me too, we're gonna enjoy ourselves." Rom added.

Just then, Compa finally arrived to see Gary and the CPU candidates.

"Oh, hello girls...and hello again, Gary." Compa greeted. "Happy that you're here and you're looking very smart too."

"And so do you." Gary replied, smiling.

"Ooooh." Ram commented. "Gary and Compa are in looooooove."

"Uhhh, I don't wanna tease him anymore." Rom said.

"Looks like they're accepting the tickets now." Nepgear pointed out. "We should go in now."

"Good thinking." Gary agreed. "But first...let me take your hand, Compa."

"Yessy!" Compa replied happily, holding his hand.

The group entered into the concert area and had their tickets checked over by an officer before passing through the entrance and joining the crowd. They all agreed to group and stay together so none of them get lost, even though Compa wanted to be just her and Gary, but she didn't mind.

"So who is it performing?" Uni asked.

"I hear it's an upcoming pop star...5pb I think her name was." Compa replied. "She only just caught a break into the music charts so she's using this concert as a way to get herself noticed more."

"Sounds like a good idea on her part." Nepgear agreed. "I hope she does her best."

Then, the star herself 5pb appeared on stage and the crowd went wild.

"Hello Planeptune!" 5pb greeted on the mic. "Thank you all for attending tonight, I'm going to show you all my favourite songs from the radio, hope you all enjoy yourselves and here we go!"

The first song began to play and the crowd got into a frenzy, dancing and singing away with 5pb.

"Wow! She's totally awesome!" Ram exclaimed happy.

"I'm having so much fun!" Rom agreed.

"I never knew about 5pb, but now that I do, she really is something." Nepgear said.

Gary however kept his focus on Compa when she was dancing away. Thinking of pulling off a sneaky move, he planted a kiss on her cheek and at first, Compa didn't notice. But it was when after the first song finished, she felt the feel of the kiss and she looked at Gary, starting to blush instantly. Although deep down, she was glad that no one else noticed.

"Wow! You are such an amazing audience!" 5pb said happily. "Now it's time to sing to you all my recent song that appeared in the charts, get ready to sing the words with me!"

The whole crowd went quiet and a ballad began to play and she started to sing, now everyone could hear her voice more clearly.

"She sings...so beautifully." Uni commented. "I wonder if can get Noire to buy an album from her..."

Compa and Gary remained holding hands, moving closer till they had their arms locked together and smiling. Compa however wanted to respond to Gary's surprise kiss, but chose to wait for the right time. When the ballad song was almost over, Compa grabbed his face with her hands and she kissed him with her lips fully locked on his and it lasted for thirty seconds which was how long it took before the ballad song finally ended and the crowd cheered.

"Alright everyone, it's back to some up tempo and this is my newest song, so get ready to dance!" 5pb announced.

Gary wasn't interested in that, he couldn't get over the kiss from Compa. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips with his hands around her waist. Compa was surprised again, but she responded to the kiss by putting her arms around his neck. For Gary, this was a huge bonus for what had been a busy day for him. From a cosplay event in Leanbox to this moment.

"Gary...mind if we go somewhere else?" Compa asked him in the ear. "I wanna tell you something."

"Okay, we can go now." Gary replied back in the same way.

The two of them left the crowd, completely forgetting that the CPU candidates were too busy enjoying the concert.

When they were at the quieter place of the concert, Compa and Gary looked at each other and smiled.

"Gary, I know you kissed Nep-Nep...but the truth is, I have feelings for you too." Compa said. "That's why I was surprised when you kissed me first, but actually, I wanted to kiss you first."

"But you were able to kiss me in the end, though." Gary replied. "And as for feelings, I always have feelings for you and the other girls. I say it to everyone I know, but you are really special to me."

Compa blushed bright red. "T-t-thank you, Gary...so you love me in that way too?"

Gary smiled, kissing her on the lips. "I do..."

"But what about Nep-Nep, you love her too. Does that mean you have to choose?"

Gary smirked. "Who says it has to be one or the other when I can show you affection at a time different to the others?"

Compa blinked. "Oh...what do you mean? Have other girls kissed you?"

"Well yes and most of the time, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Ohhh, so have Noire, Blanc and Vert kissed you too?"

"Yeah...but I wouldn't worry about it. I love the other girls but all as equal in my mind and that's not gonna change."

"Well, I still don't quite get it. But if it's too complicated to explain then I'll let it slide and just be happy."

Gary nodded. "That's probably the best way to go about it...anyways, shall we get back to the concert?"

Compa could smile and nod in reply before sharing a close hug with him before they locked their arms around each other in an embrace.

For Gary, it was a wonderful night for him and Compa and since now he had Compa loving him, there was one other old friend of Neptune to find and hopefully get to kiss, but she could well be his toughest challenge...but that would have to wait until next time...

 _ **Gary has mastered the "Expert Harem" ability.**_

* * *

 **Yeah, I apologise if this one seemed a bit shorter, but I was taking far too long to write this and it was dragging me down slightly. But it's nothing to worry about, I'll eventually get back up and finish what could well be the final chapter of the story.**

 **So anyways, I only have one more to go...unless you would like to see more added to the list.**

 **6\. IF**


	6. Gary x IF

**Now for IF and as of this chapter, I have decided to make four more chapters thanks to your suggestions. More on this at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Gary x IF

"Wake up, Gary." A voice called to the said guy who was sleeping. "Hey, wake up."

"Zzzzz..." Gary snored.

"I don't think it's working, Iffy." Compa said. "We need a different approach."

"WAKE UP!" IF yelled.

"Uh what!?" Gary jumped up and nearly fell out of the bed before remembering that he was in Compa's apartment. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but you were sounding like a sleeping monster." IF said. "Anyways, time to get up, we have important work to do."

"Excuse me...important work?"

"Yes?" Compa replied. "And don't worry, I've made sure to pack some puddings for you both...just don't tell Nep-Nep about them, okay?"

"There's a member of the public who's sent in a quest asking for two hunters to help out and I'd like us to take the order." IF said.

"Really...at this time of the morning?" Gary asked.

"It's late morning, now we gotta go and get ready soon. I'll be ready shortly, just need to grab what I need." She went off to grab something.

Compa meanwhile smiled and she hugged Gary before kissing him. "Thank you for last night, I had the best time at the concert."

"You're very much welcome." Gary replied, putting his arms around her. "I'm just glad that I was able to do so for the most beautiful nurse ever."

Compa blushed and smiled as they held each other close in a tight hug.

"Ahem!" IF intervened. "Are you two lovebirds done yet? Let's go, already!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Gary sighed as he pulled out of the hug. "I'll see you again soon, Compa."

"Alright, you two take care." Compa replied, waving to them both as Gary and IF left the house.

As they were walking into the city and towards the Guild headquarters, IF had something on her mind.

"So Gary, I heard you went back with Compa last night after the concert." IF smirked. "What happened then?"

"Not necessarily what you're thinking." Gary replied. "When Compa and I got back, we saw Neptune passed out on the floor with the TV and console on and a leftover pudding stuck on her face."

"That would be typical of Nep to do, but I could've done without the image, thanks." IF sighed. "Anyways, I'm actually glad you're coming with me to the Guild."

"Why, is the quest much more than just slaying monsters?"

"You'll find out soon, we're almost there."

Gary hummed. "Yeah yeah, I know where the Guild is."

They walked to and inside the Guild to be welcomed by the usual reception. Here, many first time and other hunters gathered here to sign up for quests made and Gary had often taken some of the moderate and somewhat challenging quests in order to make his ends meet with treats on the side. He always did them alone, so it was gonna be a first time he did a quest with someone.

"Hello IF and hello Gary." The receptionist greeted. "What brings you to our Guild today?"

"Hi there, we're here to respond to a quest that wants two hunters?" IF asked her.

"Ah yes...there is one by this person." The receptionist placed the details of the quest and IF picked it up. "Are you two signing up together?"

"We sure are." Gary replied. "It'll be my first time on a co-op quest, though."

"Ohhh, how wonderful it is to be in love at a young age."

Gary blinked, somehow the receptionist got the completely wrong idea.

"Umm...this is quite interesting." IF was too busy to notice what was said as she read the quest. "It says we have to go to the depths of Virtua Forest where there are those huge fungus and spiders."

Gary shivered. "Ugh...I hate creepy crawlies!"

"What...you can't be scared of those." IF laughed. "Toughen up, mister. You're with me anyways."

"I know that...I guess hanging out with you would be wonderful for a change too." Gary muttered.

"Huh? You said something?"

"Oh uh not really...the sooner we can go, the sooner we can get this quest done."

"Okay then, lead the way why don't you."

Gary and IF signed their names on the quest paper and left the Guild. They then walked out of the city and into the green fields before coming across the darker part of the Virtua forest where the depths were. To them, it was like a swamp-filled jungle in a huge river lake. Good thing it was far away from the main city.

"Now, we should be careful here." Gary advised. "Don't wanna face what we gotta face if we're weak."

"Yeah, especially when we left without telling you what the details of the quest was." IF said.

Gary looked at her. "Oh yeah, what were we supposed to do when we got here?"

"We have to fight some kind of ancient dragon that's been terrorising the safer side of the forest everytime newbie hunters come here."

"Ancient dragon? Sounds like wishful thinking to me." Gary dismissed. "I've faced a lot of monsters, but that one seems unlikely. You sure the person requesting it wasn't drunk or something?"

"The way it was written, I don't think so. Now let's get this done, I don't want you to become like Nep."

"Like that'll ever happen..." Gary muttered.

As they walked inside, the depths of the area wasn't exactly welcoming. Things were quiet until they were suddenly attacked...how convenient, this narrator says.

"Venom spiders!" IF exclaimed. "Don't be a coward, Gary. Help me get rid of them!"

"Uhhh...o-o-okay!" Gary responded hesitantly, drawing out his long gold sword. "Vertical Sweep!" He slid from the side and slew one of the spiders down.

"OW!" IF yelled. "One of them bit me! Where's that antidote?!"

"One coming up." Gary threw an item bottle and IF grabbed it.

"There...the venom's gone. Thanks Gary...now back to the fight."

Suddenly, a few more turned up. "Crap! More venom spiders approaching! This is damn ugly!"

IF was surprised. "What! There's more? But we can't give up and retreat."

"Don't you worry! Leave them to me!" A voice intervened, jumping into action and slaying two of the spiders down.

"What..." Gary said in surprise. "...a new character?"

"No Gary...it's me, Falcom. You saw me when we came together to defeat Arfoire, remember?"

"Hmm, must've forgotten about her sometime ago..." He muttered to himself. "...anyways, thank you."

"No problem, you and IF go on ahead, I'll deal with these monsters."

Determined to get away from the creepy crawlies, Gray grabbed IF's hand and they rushed further into the depths where things were quiet again until they walked to a dead end.

"Dead end." Gary pointed out, even though the narrator already said so. "Looks like the dragon isn't here after all."

"Ummm, G-Gary." IF said who was blushing.

"Hmm." Gary looked at her. "What is it? You're looking flustered."

"T-t-that's because you're holding my hand."

Gary looked down and to his surprise, he was still holding her hand when he grabbed it earlier.

"Oh umm...sorry IF." Gary let go of her hand. "I just wanted to get away from the mess back there, I'm sure Falcom is taking care of it."

"It's okay..." IF was still blushing. "...just don't grab my hand without permission next time, got it?"

"I'll try to remember...it may sound awkward, but holding your hand felt nice and cute."

IF blushed. "C-c-cute? B-b-but you're not Lady Vert..."

"Yeah so...Vert doesn't need to know." Gary winked. "Hint, hint."

"What do you mean by that?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a huge growl from behind them, they turned around in front of them was indeed the dragon they were looking for.

"AH!" IF exclaimed as she suddenly hugged Gary. "But...I'm n-n-not running just because it looks tough!"

"Leave this to me, IF." Gary said. "It's okay to admit if you're worried, but this is a dragon and I can do this."

"But we're supposed to do this together. It says so in the quest order."

The dragon growled again as it began to attack with it's claws.

"Get down!" Gray ducked the attack and he grabbed IF and ran with her behind the dragon and away from the dead end, with the dragon in pursuit.

When they were a good distance away from the dragon, he let go of her and he steeled himself to face the dragon. "Sorry to do that again, IF, but I didn't wanna lose you."

IF blushed. "Gary...thank you again..."

"But now's the time to get this quest done, I'm ready for this!"

"Y-yeah! Let's do this together! Here it comes!"

The dragon growled and attacked with it's flame breath, IF jumped high to avoid it.

"Now our turn to attack...La Delphinus!"

"Okay, it's weakened." Gary got into an attack pose. "Now for my special...Harem Harmbreaker!"

He jumped in with slice attacks in the shape of a heart, draining the remaining health of the ancient dragon.

IF composed herself, ready to deliver the killing blow. "Soul Combination!"

That did it...the dragon roared and fell to the side, no longer moving and slain.

 ** _IF levelled up to lvl. 30_**

 ** _Gary levelled up to lvl. 40_**

Gary and IF caught their breaths, realising that it was over now. They both smiled and shared a close hug.

"We did it, Gary!" IF exclaimed. "Normally, I have no problem dealing with monsters, but for some reason, I wasn't exactly myself."

"You weren't the only one." Gary replied. "Those spiders threw me off focus, but once I saw you getting close to being attacked by that ancient dragon, I got my bravery back and we won."

"Yeah...it was a shock that you grabbed me around the body...but like I said, thank you. Don't tell anyone else for it might ruin my reputation as the Guild's finest...but if I need help, I can always rely on you to take care of me. Will that do?"

"As long as I can care for you like I care and love everyone else, I will do everything in my skills to achieve that goal for you."

IF smiled happily and without thinking about her actions, she gave a quick kiss to Gary on the lips. "Oh umm...oh my, sorry Gary, I was lost in thought..."

"Don't be sorry." Gary assured. "It just shows how much you care for me, like how all you girls love and look out for me too."

Gary and IF soon left the depths of the forest.

"So you don't mind me kissing you...even though we may be years apart?" IF asked.

"Years apart..." Gary was a little confused. "...as in...wait, that's one thing I've been curious about."

"About our ages?"

"Yeah, the only age I know is mine which is my early 20's."

"Well, do you wanna guess my age?"

Gary took a long think and thought of one. "I'd say you're 18."

"Very close, I'm 17 and despite my appearance and age, I am quite smart."

"Oh I see...well I was just curious. Age doesn't really matter to me...much." Gary looked away. "No offence."

"It's okay Gary...let's go and turn in the quest." IF held her hand out and blushed. "And let's do it together."

Gary smiled and took her hand. "Yep, together." Then he thought of something. "Wait...what happened to Falcom?"

Then by coincidence, Falcom showed up from the forest depths. "Phew!" She sighed. "Those venom spiders were a pain, but I dealt with them all. I'm very happy to see you both are okay too."

"It's thanks to you, Falcom." IF replied. "Thanks for saving our butts back there."

"Yeah, you were a great help." Gary added. "We owe you one."

"Oh it's okay." Falcom replied. "I'm always grateful to help a friend out." She looked at Gary. "By the way Gary. Neptune asked me to give you this." She suddenly put her free hand on his left shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Way to make it look real." IF smirked. "Anyways, let's go back home."

"As for me, I've gotta take care of a stray fungus that escaped from the forest." Falcom said. "I'll see you both at a later time." She walked away, doing her best to hide the blush she had after she kissed him. The truth was that it wasn't from Neptune, she just wanted an excuse to kiss him once to see how it felt.

Gary and IF held hands and walked back to the city and into the Guild HQ, turning in the quest as complete before they walked back to Compa's apartment where needed food at lunchtime was waiting for them, thanks to Compa. For IF, it would've been another normal day but now she had made sure that Gary would be the one she'll go to next time there's a co-op quest made at the Guild.

As for Gary, he was happy that now he had Compa and IF kiss him, although he and IF made a promise to not mention Falcom's kiss for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **Well I have to be honest, I was stuck on what to do for this until I had the idea of adding Falcom to the mix whilst IF and Gary go on a Guild quest. As for IF's age, it was a complete guess. But that's a subject I'll save for the future and cover on a blog or something.**

 **Anyways, I'm happy it's done now and there's plenty more to come, this is far from finished.**

 **7\. Chika**

 **8\. Tekken & MarvellousAQL**

 **9\. Uzume**

 **10\. Rei Ryghts**


	7. Gary x Chika

**Now it's time for Gary to visit the cities in the opposite direction, starting with Chika who could use some love and attention.**

* * *

Gary x Chika  


Gary awoke from his bed, somewhat glad to have his own space again back in his home. The last few days had been quite busy for him with one girl falling in love with him after another. But now what he wanted was some peace and quiet as he was now satisfied with having six girls which he believes was the standard number of girls for one harem.

"He he he." He giggled to himself. "I did it! I am the Harem King of Gamindustri!"

"I'm afraid you're not there yet." A voice intervened. "How nice to see you again. (^o^)"

Gary sighed. "Oh...morning Histoire. What do you need from at this time?"

"Oh, haven't you heard the news? Gamindustri is going to have four oracles! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ"

Gary spat out his drink on the floor. "What?! When?!"

"Since yesterday, but I guess you were away from the city during that time."

"Yeah, I was with IF on a co-op quest and we had a moment where it was brief, but nice."

Histoire could only smile. "So in other words, IF got close to you. I am not surprised, considering how many girls you have now. (*^-^*)"

Gary sighed. "So who are the four oracles?"

"Well, this may surprise you...but I'm going to be one of them. (◠‿ ◠)"

Gary almost flipped and turned into a pinball machine, earning a record high score.

Histoire was almost stunned at the sight of his random appearance. "Umm Gary, now is not the time to break the fourth wall. (￣ｰ￣)"

Gary then seemed back to normal. "Well excuse me for being random this once. I was trying to process whatever the heck you just said."

"As I was saying, I'm not only a Tome, but I will now be an oracle too for Planeptune. Three other oracles are in each of the other cities and it would be wonderful if you would go to each of them and greet yourself. (^▽^)"

"Hmm, well as long as it's just that, I'll do it. I thought I would have a few days to myself from today."

"Well as Vert would say, the journey of being a Harem does not stop until you have all you can handle."

Gary thought of something. "Speaking of Vert, does she have a sister?"

"Why yes...although she prefers to keep that one private and quiet..."

Suddenly a light around Histoire appeared.

"What's going on now?!" Gary exclaimed.

"It would seem that I am needed elsewhere! ( O . O )" The light grew bigger and Histoire suddenly disappeared.

In her place was now a girl with a magicians hat and a huge wand. "Hmm, dimension travel successful as expected."

"Who in the heck are you?" Gary asked.

"Why greetings Gary. You're the same in this dimension as well, I am not surprised."

"You know me? This dimension? Just who and where do you come from?"

"Oh, forgive me without greeting myself. I am MAGES. and that is MAGES. with a period."

Gary opened his eyes wide. "A period? Ewww, thanks for sharing."

MAGES. frowned "No! It's not that kind, I was referring to the full stop at the end of my name. You said the same thing in the last dimension too."

"Wait, there's another me in another dimension?"

"Hmph! I am sorely tempted to just leave without letting you know of a forthcoming event."

Gary took a deep breath. "Okay okay...all jokes aside, what are you doing in my house?"

"Very well then, I have come to deliver you a quest and that is to find and kiss the rest of the girls on the list the storywriter has approved." She handed a list over to him.

Gary could only look at the list without a word. "Who approved this?"

"It doesn't matter. But the main gist is that you must go to Leanbox as a start, I foresee that you will go there anyway. Because you have a reason, yes?"

Gary was kind of busted. "Yeah, because it's to do with the oracles and...well I can't say it."

"I don't blame you, your other dimension self kept it a secret too. Now I must be going, I can't stay in this dimension for long."

"Huh? So you're just a messenger?" Gary suddenly grabbed her hands. "But will I see you again?"

"Hmm, you were like this before as well...but even so, I can't help but blush." MAGES. was able to look at him. "Fear not, for I may see another you in another dimension."

"Oh...well I guess that's okay...then take care of yourself, okay?"

MAGES. nodded. "I will... and until we meet again, loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum." She planted a surprise kiss on his lips and then vanishing into thin air.

Gary sighed. "Well it was brief, but I think that was a good kiss. Now then, I better go to Leanbox and start this new journey of travelling between cities..."

He had his breakfast, got changed and grabbed his equipment before leaving his house and out of Planeptune.

* * *

When Gary arrived in Leanbox, he went straight to the basilicom, wondering if one of the oracles was there.

"Hello?" Gary called. "I am here because Histoire told me to and stuff."

"What do we have here, a young male?" A voice asked. "How lovely."

Gary turned to see a girl with green hair and a black attire outfit. "Well hello..." he smirked before turning his focus back on. "...uh I mean you must be the new oracle."

"Yes! I am Chika Hakozaki, the oracle of Leanbox."

"Why hello again Gary." Vert greeted who appeared from another room. "I see you have met my sister."

Gary's jaw dropped. "Whaaaaaaaa?!"

"Hm hm hm, I am not surprised that you are taken by Chika's appearance." Vert stood beside her sister. "But it's true, are we not both alike?"

"Why yes, my darling Vert." Chika agreed. "Now back to you...Gary is your name?"

Gary got his jaw back in place. "Y-yeah...forgive me for my perverse response, I was just blown away by your beauty."

"Oh my, couldn't stop with a CPU goddess, could you?" Vert smirked. "Now you're interested in my sister?"

"No! Not like that...I'm trying to be innocent about it."

"Innocent or not, I like your style." Chika complimented. "Say, you could be the guy we're looking for."

"Looking for?"

"Why yes. Once a week, Chika and I hold a harem butler event at an exclusive clubhouse not far from here." Vert explained. "Most of the men we bring in are tasteful enough to our standards."

"But we're thinking that if you could come along, it would raise the standards and here's the best part." Chika added, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If you score as the number one harem butler, I'll let you go out with me, how does that sound?"

Gary gulped. "Alright ladies, you've got me. I'll do it just this once."

"That is wonderful to hear." Vert replied happily. "Now let us get you changed before we go."

"Wait, we're going right now?"

"Oh heavens...I nearly forgot. Chika, fetch the two outfits we ordered yesterday and bring them with you to the clubhouse."

"Sure thing, my darling." Chika replied, rushing off.

"Do pardon me and Chika on this one, Gary." Vert said, kissing him on the lips. "My sister can be quite needy and nothing stops her from getting whatever she wants."

Gray rubbed his head. "So she's that kind of sister?"

"Well of course." Vert seemed sheepish. "Chika adores me and always looks up to me, but perhaps she does it a little too much when I'm playing online games."

"I see, well if I do win and take her on a date, it would give you some breathing space?"

"That would be wonderful, but only if you do well to be the best harem butler, now let us go."

"Oh okay."

Vert took his hand and they walked out of the basilicom and to the clubhouse.

* * *

When they got there however, the clubhouse was in a complete state.

"Oh my heavens!" Vert exclaimed. "What's happening here?!"

Then one of the men dressed in a butler outfit came up towards her, looking completely drunk. "Heeeeey there sugar...wanna gimme a taste of those uhhh...jugs?"

Gary was not pleased by his comment about Vert. "Hold it you, hands off her merchandise!" He suddenly gave him Sweet Chin Music.

"Thank you, Gary...but what happened here?"

"I think a lot of drinks were consumed." Gary replied. "Well, that's how I see it."

"My darling Vert! It's a disaster!" Chika exclaimed. "One of the butlers decided to break the rules and share all the alcohol, how are we gonna get these men under control?!"

"Leave it to me, ladies. It's time for me to do some old school wrestling moves!"

Gary jumped into the brawl, delivering an RKO outta nowhere on a brawling butler. This story writer could only describe that what happened there was definitely an internet meme. Gary continued delivering finishing moves to the other drunk butlers until he was the last man standing, pretending there was a referee making the ten count before declaring Gary as the winner of the brawl for all.

Vert and Chika could only stare before their mouths turned to big smiles.

Chika suddenly hugged Gary. "Oh my! You are a very special guy, you're just like my darling Vert said."

"Which is full of surprises." Vert added. "Thank you for saving us and putting the pointless brawl to a halt."

"It was my pleasure." Gary replied. "I had a bit of anger that was brewing for some time, so this was a great moment of stress relief."

"Well, we didn't get to have the harem butler event, but you are the only guy left so I guess that declares you the winner." Chika said.

"Agreed." Vert nodded. "As part of the deal, you may take Chika out on a date and you have my approval to do so, even though you kissed me already."

"Sounds great to me." Gary replied. "So about the outfit you had."

"Oh yes, here it is." Chika handed over a clean butler outfit. "Now please change, I'll go and change into my outfit too."

"And I shall go back to my room. I have a game release I'm going to speed through for the rest of today." Vert said. "You two have fun, okay?" She kissed him before leaving the clubhouse.

"We will." Gary responded as he went in the men's room to change.

Gary came out in his butlers outfit and Chika soon came back, now dressed in a maid outfit, causing Gary's jaw to almost drop again.

"Like what you see?" Chika asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Gary replied. "I mean, hot damn!"

Chika giggled. "I'm glad, now let's leave the clubhouse and go to a trendy bar, there's one that was just opened a few days ago."

"Uhhh, I don't drink but for you, I'll gulp down a bottle's worth."

"Hmm, I'll hold you to that...now if you wish, hold my hand."

"I will..." Gary took Chika's hand and they left the clubhouse, relieved to be away from the knocked out drunk butlers.

When they arrived at the location of the trendy bar, Gary took note of the appearance.

"Hmm, looks quite expensive to me." Gary commented.

"It shouldn't be for a man of your calibre." Chika replied. "You did save me and my darling sister from awkward embarrassment after all."

"Yeah, you're right...I don't mean to be hesitant. I've had bad experiences with trendy bars before."

"Oh...but you shouldn't let that turn you away. Besides, these people of Leanbox don't know about me yet, but they will soon." Chika put her arm around his arm. "So you'll be safe with me as long as I'm safe with you."

Gary smiled. "Alright, then let's go on in and since it's the early afternoon, it shouldn't be any problems for us."

Chika smiled back and they walked inside to enjoy a drink together.

After thirty minutes, they left the bar, although it seemed Chika couldn't handle it much so Gary did the harem thing of carrying her back to Vert's room with Chika holding on to him. When they got back, they saw Vert with her head close to the computer with a controller plugged in, obviously on another one of her gameplays.

"Oh, I see that you and Chika are back." Vert said, noticing them. "And it looks like my sister had a good time."

"I...sure did...my sister..." Chika replied as Gary put her down on the bed.

"She and I got talking inside the bar and we had quite a lot in common." Gary said. "Although she wasn't able to handle a whole bottle like I could, she's still a sexy and gorgeous oracle."

Chika blushed.

"Oh my." Vert smirked. "Then you should kiss her before you go, I'm sure you're needed to meet the other oracles."

"I would assume so." Gary replied. "So Chika...this may seem forward of me...but umm."

"Oh just...kiss me, my sister says so." Chika said.

Gary sat down beside the bed and Chika put her arms around him and he did the same before locking in a normal yet sweet kiss.

"Ahhh, to be in love with a harem...it is quite a dream come true." Vert commented. "And allow me to show you my appreciation as well."

Gary stood up and Vert walked up to him, giving him a kiss, although it was the second time he got a kiss off Vert. Gary couldn't say anymore, he gave Chika a quick hug and gave one to Vert before he left her room and walked out of Leanbox on route to Lowee.

Only he could guess on whatever could happen next...

* * *

 **And we are done with Chika, now she finally gets some male love and also, this is what happens when you watch wrestling for too long. :P**

 **Next one up should be out soon...**

 **8\. Tekken**

 **9\. MarvellousAQL**

 **10\. Uzume**

 **11\. Rei Ryghts**


	8. Gary x MarvellousAQL & Tekken

**I've made a slight change, instead of one girl, Gary is going to get two for one thanks to some new ideas. ;)**

* * *

Gary x MarvellousAQL & Tekken  


Gary had arrived in Lowee after a long walk. Thankfully he had prepared to warm up in advance so the cold didn't bother him anyways...and Gary then wondered if the storywriter would be forgiven for the pointless reference. He walked straight to the basilicom, continuing his quest to meet the other oracles and when he walked inside, he could hear a bit of commotion from another room.

"I bet it's those twins again, making fun of Blanc and how she loves to kiss me and all." Gary sighed. "They'll get tired of it soon...I hope."

"Oh, is someone there?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Hm? Are you the oracle, miss?"

She seemed surprised. "Why yes, I am Mina Nishizawa, the Oracle of Lowee and I welcome you to the basilicom."

"Then that means I have accomplished another goal that Histoire asked to do, but I get the feeling that there's more to be done around here."

"You seem to be very smart, might I ask to know your name?"

"Sure, the name is Gary Rain and I am the boyfriend of Blanc."

"Oh, so you must be the boy that Rom and Ram like to make fun of when I'm watching over them."

Gary laughed. "I see they haven't changed, are they busy right now?"

"Well, Blanc is busy chasing them for some reason."

"Probably to do with me and if I start saying all the detailed reasons, Blanc will start to run after me...which is why I tend to act a bit umm shy towards her."

Mina nodded. "I don't blame you for acting shy, but since you are her boyfriend, maybe you could help stop the quarrelling?"

"I would be putting my life on the line, but I'll do my best." Gary caught the sight of the three of them rushing past him. "Ahem! Blanc, Rom and Ram?"

That got their attention. "Oh, it's Blanc's boyfriend." Ram said.

"Hi mister Gary, happy to see you again." Rom added before she hugged him.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Blanc asked.

Instead of answering, he walked up to Blanc, put his arms around her and locked his lips with hers. Blanc was surprised at his sudden kiss but she soon succumbed to the romance of his affection, putting her arms around him.

"Okay, this is like, getting gross." Ram commented.

"Could you two, stop kissing please?" Rom asked.

"Now Rom and Ram, don't be rude to our guest." Mina lightly warned. "I am sorry to interrupt this scene, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Gary and Blanc broke up the kiss. "I was wondering if there'd be a favor involved, what's the issue?" Gary asked.

"There seems to be suspicious activity at the huge green part of Lowee. I think the area is called Atari Marsh, yesterday there was a report of a huge bear that might have escaped from the zoo."

"The zoo...seems like you can't get the staff these days. So are you looking for a monster slayer or a zookeeper?"

"I'm afraid this is no laughing matter, if the bear issue isn't solved soon, I fear that things may get more difficult for future monster hunters."

Gary pondered. "Hmm, well either way it sounds easy enough to me. Can I have some help just in case of a worse scenario?"

"I'm afraid I can't help right now." Blanc replied, holding his hands. "I'm busy chasing down my twin sisters."

"Tch, a bear, we could like totally take it down." Ram boasted.

"Uh huh." Rom added.

"May I remind you both that you're under my care for now?" Mina reminded them. "Besides, I already have requested a parter for Gary thanks to the Guild."

"A partner for me?" Gary asked.

"Yes and I think she'll be of great help." Mine lifted her head to the ceiling of the building. "You can come out now."

A soft whoosh and a land occurred near Gary and now standing was a girl with orange hair with a ninja sword and smoke grenades.

"Marvy to the rescue!" She declared.

"Uhhh..." Gary was all he could respond with.

A sweat dropped down on her hair. "Oh, where are my manners? I am MarvelousAQL or Marvy for short. A trained ninja and your partner, I hope we can get along."

Gary was still in a state of surprise.

"And you must be Gary, right?"

Gary snapped out of his trance. "Oh yes, forgive me, my mind was completely on the front-uhh I mean somewhere else."

Blanc was not pleased. "Again with the chest!"

"Blanc, please calm yourself." Mina told her. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay miss." Gary assured. "The longer we spend talking here, the worse the issue is gonna get. Let's go, Marvy, I hope I can count on you."

"Of course, I will protect you. As a ninja, I will be ready for anything, you need to be, too."

Gary nodded and before they left, Gary went up to Blanc and kissed her gently. "Forgive me, Blanc. I still love you for who you are."

Blanc sighed and showed a small smile. "It's alright, I still have a lot to learn on personal relationships."

"First comes love and then comes marriage." Rom teased.

"And then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Ram added.

Blanc's red eye appeared and was ready to cause some major damage.

"You better go now." Mina said worryingly. "This could get violent."

"I will and quickly." Gary replied before he and Marvy rushed out of the basilicom.

* * *

They walked out of the snowy city and towards the grassy field where it was getting less cold but the wind temperature was still present.

"Pardon me for intruding a bit, but are you and Blanc lovers?" Marvy asked.

"Yeah, you could say that I am like the alpha male of this world." Gary replied. "No matter where I turn, if a girl really likes me, she will stop at nothing to kiss me."

Marvy's eyes turned into musical notes. "Oh, so it's happened a few times before?"

"Yeah, it started with the CPU's, then Neptune's friends and as of today, one of the other oracles of Gamindustri."

Marvy gasped. "You mean Histoire?"

"What, no! She's an annoying fly! Actually now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since she vanished when MAGES. teleported into my room."

"I see...so who was it?"

"Chika, Vert's younger sister...or so she says now that I think about it."

"This is new information to me, so what do you mean by all the girls who kiss you?"

"It's what I tend to call a harem, I am one guy who is somehow getting all the single ladies and no, I don't know where I got that from either."

Marvy giggled. "You are sure a strange guy, but I like you already."

"And you know, now that I come to think of it, didn't we meet before?"

Marvy looked at him. "Hm?"

"Because I bumped into Falcom yesterday who said that we all fought alongside Neptune and defeated Arfoire."

"Ohhh that's right, I remember something like that. Well vaguely, it has been a long while since that day."

"Yeah, I guess most of us have forgotten that moment since things have been very peaceful ever since."

"Agreed, now where could Histoire have gone to if she had vanished?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but that can wait until the story plot demands it sometime later."

Marvy was confused. "Story plot?"

"Anyways, is that the Atari Marsh Mind told me about?"

"Yes, it looks like we're getting close. I hope you have a good level of hunting experience."

"Well I am at level 40 in this story." Gary bragged. "If you've got a level as good as mine, I think you can be of great assistance."

"Please, try not to be too boastful towards me, it's not very ninja like for me." Marvy showed a little blush but Gary didn't notice.

Gary and Marvy approached the entrance, with their swords at the ready, they entered the Atari Marsh.

"So this is the Atari Marsh." Gary commented. "That's odd, why are there no Atari games here?"

"Shhh, we may have to be silent and discrete." Marvy warned. "If this bear is left alone, who knows what'll happen if it escapes the marsh."

"I guess you're right, let's go in with our war faces on and be ready for anything."

Gary and Marvy had some work to do, taking care of a few horsebirds and a stray plaid dolphin that nearly caught them off guard.

"Huh..." Gary panted. "...no sign of the bear, but these monsters are not making it easy."

"Then we must be close, let's stick close together." Marvy replied, grabbing his free hand.

"Umm...what's with the hand holding?"

Marvy blushed. "Just a precaution...honest."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely, it is a ninja's job to be protective of it's master, that being you of course."

"A master, eh? I could get used to that pretty quick. Alright, that answer gets a passing grade. Now stay close to me."

Gary and Marvy walked close, holding hands and walking deeper into the marsh until they came across a big animal with claws on a tree hole.

"There it is!" Gary whispered loudly. "So the rumour was true, but now what?"

"We'll have to beat it if we have any chance to taking this back to the zoo." Marvy whispered back.

"So shall we try to weaken it and deliver a knockout blow to finish?"

"Well fortunately, the bear doesn't seem to have much speed so if I distract it long enough, then you can move in for the surprise attack and when you have it distracted, I'll sweep in with a few sneak attacks of my own."

"Sounds kinda reckless but when has slaying a monster been not reckless. Okay I'm in!"

Marvy gasped, realising that Gary had said that out loud. "Uh oh! Better move it quick, the bear's coming this way."

*GROWL*

Marvy leaped onto the trees and the bear tried to climb up to attack her, leaving himself open to an attack from behind.

"Here we go, Selective Strike!" Gary exclaimed, launching a cross-shaped attack to the back of the bear.

*GROWL*

"Now it's coming after you!" Marvy exclaimed as she leaped from the tree. "Battou Ranbu!"

*GROWL*

The bear was now groggy, vulnerable to attack again.

"I hope you have a special ready Marvy, cause I've got one to show you. Harem Harmbreaker!"

The bear was on it's last hope, ready for the finishing blow.

"Time for my special attack, pay attention! Midaresaki!"

The bear roared once again before it stopped moving and fell to the side, the battle was over.

 _ **MarvelousAQL levelled up to lvl. 35**_

"Aww no levelling up for me? I worked so hard." Gary moaned.

"Don't be down on that, it's not a good path to follow." Marvy replied. "Anyways, it seems the bear is knocked out so that's a good thing."

"Okay, now let's take this bear back to the zoo." Gary and Marvy were about to lift and carry the knocked out bear when...

"WAIT!" A voice yelled.

Suddenly a girl in a fighting attire with gloves showed up. "Please, don't take him away!"

Gary had question marks around his head. "Huh?"

"If you want Kuma, you'll have to go through me."

Gary noticed the name medallion on her. "Tekken? Is that you?"

"Yes that's my name...wait, is that you, Gary?"

Marvy was curious. "Wait a moment, you look familiar, like we fought once before."

Tekken pondered. "As in a team or against each other?"

"I think we were all part of a team when we helped Neptune beat Arfoire." Gary replied. "So you're telling me this bear belongs to you?"

"Yes, that's Kuma and he's been my lifelong partner since I found him in the woods." Tekken began to feel emotional. "Please forgive him, I'm sure he didn't mean to try and attack you. But please...don't take him away, the zoo will treat him poorly and he'll always be sad."

Gary and Marvy were unsure how to approach the situation.

"Well this may seem sad, but we were tasked to deal with your bear." Marvy said. "Of course the marsh may seem safer now, but...I don't know."

"Yeah, I'm kinda stumped here...but first of all, allow me to deal with our emotional friend here." Gary put his arms around Tekken and pulled her into a close hug. "Sorry Tekken, we didn't know that Kuma was your bear partner. It would also explain why he has that handkerchief around his neck."

"Thank you, Gary." Tekken replied before blushing. "I promise you both, Kuma will not bother anyone who comes to the marsh to slay monsters again if you let him go."

Marvy felt a little jealous. "Hmph!"

Gary looked at her. "Uhh is something wrong, Marvy?"

"Well it may not seem like a ninja thing to say or ask, but how come I only get to hold your hand whilst Tekken gets a hug from you?"

"Oh, you wanted a hug too?"

"Yes...and if it's not too much trouble, maybe a kiss too?"

"Hold on." Tekken intervened before she blushed. "I...wanna kiss him too."

"Ladies, ladies." Gary assured. "Why not just take turns and let me be the verdict on who's the best kisser?"

"But Gary, won't Blanc be mad if she found out about this?" Marvy asked.

"It's okay. Histoire has assured me that no matter how many girls I kiss, I will always be loved equally."

"Well...okay, then let me go first." Marvy suddenly moved in and planted a kiss on Gary's lips with her front resting on his chest. "Hmm, I don't know how but that felt so good."

Tekken rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself, now it's my turn!" She grabbed Gary with her hands around his neck, locking in a somewhat shy but effective kiss with her front also resting on his chest.

Gary was now beginning to feel awkward at the feeling of their chests on his. "Okay girls, I said you could kiss me, not try to get me hard and rut me into submission."

"Well excuse us for having such well built chests." Marvy remarked.

"For once, we agree on something." Tekken added. "Anyways, thank you for changing your minds. I'm sorry it if causes any inconvenience."

"It's okay, we'll just go back to the basilicom and explain to Mina that it was a huge misunderstanding." Gary said. "Although the zoo isn't going to be pleased, I'm sure they can survive without a bear for attraction."

"So with our feat accomplished in some way, shall we go?" Marvy asked.

"Definitely...and if it's okay, I wanna hold both of your hands." Gary started to blush.

"Are you blushing?" Tekken asked.

"Awww don't be shy on us now." Marvy added. "Of course we'll hold your hands, we kissed you after all."

"Good point." Gary replied. "Then let's go."

Gary took a hand from Marvy and Tekken and they left the Atari Marsh, walking all the way back to the basilicom.

Normally, it was just the one girl he would walk with, but two was quite a rare feat for Gary, he vowed to not stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, I changed the ending of this, three times before I was happy with the one I went for. :)**

 **Next one up is the penultimate and it's finally Uzume's time to shine whilst another maker and Lastation's Oracle appears.**

 **9\. Uzume**

 **10\. Rei Ryghts**


	9. Gary x 5pb (Bonus Chapter)

**Just a heads up, remember what happened in the Gary x IF chapter? Well I've decided to add this bonus chapter in since a reviewer raised an excellent point that I completely missed, so I hope this chapter does it's best to correct the issue.**

* * *

Gary x 5pb (Bonus Chapter)  


"Rise and shine!" Noire called.

"Zzzz..." Gary could only snore.

"HEY!"

Gary jumped up, rubbing his eyes and looked at Noire. "What is it...an emergency?"

"Don't give me that look." Noire sighed. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday..." Gary thought back to what happened then. "...all I can remember is coming back to Lowee with Marvy and Tekken and letting Mina know what happened and then the next thing I knew. Blanc looked at me with her red eye and she was in her White Heart form and...ohhh, she knocked me out, didn't she?"

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." Noire put a hand on his cheek. "It looks like she missed a part of your left cheek, otherwise it would've looked swollen."

"I guess that's some good news...but I don't even know why she did that."

Noire rolled her eyes. "Well duh, you were holding hands with Marvy and Tekken. I know Histoire sent you on this quest, but if you ask me, it's getting to the point where all of us want you to ourselves."

"Not all of you, there are the CPU candidates who don't have any interest in me."

"Yes, but that isn't the point." Noire shook her head. "Besides, Uni only sees you as a brother and nothing else. I think Nepgear may be the same too, but you would have to talk to her."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Neptune since my date with her. I wonder if now would be a good time to go back to Planeptune and ask her."

"Well that would be a smart thing to do, but aren't you gonna have breakfast...with me?" Noire started blushing.

Gary was curious as he got out of bed, noticing he was still in his daytime clothes. "Why are you blushing again, I did kiss you after all."

"I know that, but...it's not what I'm really used to...Blanc I'm sure is, but not me."

"Oh yeah, about Blanc...what happened after she knocked me out?"

"Well from what I've heard, Marvy and Tekken pleaded Blanc to not kill you, she eventually calmed down and she says she's sorry for not giving you a chance to explain."

"I see, I don't think I'll wanna see her for now, but as long as she didn't kill me which was what I've feared all this time, I guess that's okay."

Noire nodded. "I don't blame you, now are you gonna have breakfast with me?"

Gary smiled. "Sure, I am mighty hungry."

Noire and Gary left her bedroom and into the kitchen, what Noire mentioned about some of the girls wanting him to themselves was beginning to play on Gary's mind. To him, it looked like it was starting to become a competition among the girls, he certainly saw a sample of that between Marvy and Tekken yesterday when they wanted to kiss him at the same time.

When breakfast was over, Gary picked up his equipment, shared a loving kiss with Noire and left the basilicom, he was about to exit through the door when someone called out to him.

"Hold on a moment."

Gary turned around to see a short-haired girl with silver hair and dressed in a uniform.

"And you are?" Gary asked.

"That's quite the cold response."

"Oh forgive me, I haven't exactly had a good morning...the name is Gary Rain."

"So you're Gary who I've heard about from Noire and Uni. I am Kei Jinguji, the oracle of Lastation, I am aware that you already met the other oracles."

"Oh goodness, I completely forgot about that quest." Gary slapped his forehead. "But you're right and how did you know already?"

"Gathering intelligence as quickly as possible is one of my key traits, its how I work around here."

"I see...speaking of oracles, has there been any word from Histoire yet?"

Kei sighed. "No, not since yesterday and I wish I knew, but even I don't know where she has gotten to and why I haven't had any contact from her since then."

"Hmm, this is getting a little concerning, but I feel it's still too early for me to start worrying about her. Besides, she's an annoying fly...uh I mean, just a tome/oracle."

"I sense that you have some resent towards Histoire."

"No shoot, what gave you that idea?"

Kei smiled. "Well, you really are in a bad mood. Then maybe this will help take your mind off of it. I would like your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, 5pb is looking to host a concert in Lastation tonight after her success in Planeptune. She is looking for a male duo partner for one of her new songs, of course it's something I would never do. Maybe you could solve the dilemma for her."

"5pb, eh? Hmm, maybe she could be another one to add to my collection. But I'm guessing there is a catch, right?"

"Well done, I've had reports of mechanised monsters roaming outside the borders of the city. I can't tell why but if they are not dealt with soon, it could very well put the concert and potentially the city in jeopardy."

"That doesn't sound pretty at all...but slaying monsters is what I do and I need to relief some of this grumpiness. So I'll definitely take that quest and do all I can to achieve it."

"Excellent, I was right to trust you after what I've heard about you. Now I was going to have Noire and Uni help, but Noire is tied down with more paperwork then usual today and Uni is helping her out. But don't worry, I found a partner who can help you."

"It's not Marvy or Tekken, is it? I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"Whatever happened with you yesterday doesn't interest me. Now your partner is someone that was recommended and she'll be of great help I believe."

"CC2 reporting for duty!" A voice called out who stood beside Kei.

Gary looked to see a girl with a cat attire with some lines in green and short blonde hair.

"CC2?" Gary asked who was confused.

"Cyberconnect2 at your service. Nice to meet you, Gary." She shook his hand.

"Hopefully the two of you will be more than enough to deal with the monsters." Kei said. "Good luck to you both and make sure 5pb's concert goes well when it's tonight."

"We'll do our best, Kei." Gary replied. "Let's go, CC2."

"Right away." CC2 replied happily as they left the basilicom.

* * *

"So CC2." Gary said as they walked to the borders of the city. "My choice of weaponry is this golden sword, what do you use?"

"These pair of daggers." She replied. "But I can also kick box too, Tekken taught me some moves when we had downtime."

"Downtime...oh that must've been after we defeated Arfoire together, do you remember that?"

"A little bit of it and now you mention it, I do remember seeing you before and working with you, so this should be fun."

"Yeah for sure and taking on monsters of a metal kind is ideal for me, considering how I felt when I woke up this morning."

"Ahhh don't be like that. You gotta be more laid back like me."

Gary noticed a stage being set up as they walked towards the city exit.

"So this is where the evening concert is taking place." Gary said. "Then I guess we're here and a little early."

"Probably, I don't see any monsters here." CC2 replied. "Still, it's kinda strange that monsters would try to get this close to the city."

Gary and CC2 suddenly gasped when they saw a few metal monsters appearing from a hill. Among them were Bit's, M-3's, and EDGE's.

"Uh oh, here comes serious trouble!" Gary commented. "We're gonna have to take down all of them. You ready?"

"Yeah!" CC2 drew her daggers out. "Let's take them down and save the planned concert!"

Gary and CC2 jumped into the fight and they engaged with the metal monsters.

"Twin Void Strike!" CC2 exclaimed as she slayed a pair of Bit's down.

"Impressive, but I have a lightning strike of my own that should take them down easier." Gary bragged with his sword ready at a group of M-3's. "Thunderous Star!"

Several lighting spikes rained down, slaying the M-3's effectively. Now only the EDGE's were left and they were about to attack Gary from behind.

"Watch out Gary! Behind you!" CC2 yelled. "Black Fang Soul!" Her special attack wiped out one of them.

"Okay, time to finish this up with my second lightning attack." Gary leaped into the air with his sword. "Lightning Wave!" He landed down with his sword slaying the ground and creating a long line of lightning attacks, eliminating the last EDGE's. The monsters were gone and the battle was over.

 ** _Cyberconnect2 levelled up to lvl. 30_**

"Still no levelling up for me?" Gary asked. "What the heck, narrator?!"

"We saved Lastation and the concert can go ahead, so stop complaining." CC2 responded. "Tell ya what, I'll go back to the basilicom and let the oracle know we accomplished the goal."

"Okay, that's a good thing. Thanks for your help CC2, you were like a cat catching all the mice."

"I hope that was a compliment...but you're welcome. I can see why you're a veteran monster slayer, maybe someday we'll work together again."

"I'll look forward to that. Maybe see you at the concert after I've helped 5pb out."

"Yeah maybe, see you then..." CC2 shook his hand and suddenly kissed him on the cheek before blushing and dashing away till she was out of sight.

Several hours later and the concert stage was finished and ready to begin, the crowd hadn't arrived yet and now Gary was ready to begin the second part of his mission. He walked up on to the stage and took in the view, learning how 5pb saw things when she was performing.

"Enjoying the view, mister?" A voice asked him.

Gary turned to his right to see a young woman with red hair and a white dress mixed with red laces and long dark loves. "Yeah I guess...wait I recognise you a bit, were you at the concert a few nights ago?"

She nodded. "Correct, I am Cave. Leader of the RRoD squad and 5pb's personal bodyguard."

"Well that's something new I've learnt today. I assumed that based on the way you look, you were her fashion designer."

Cave chuckled. "Do not let my appearance fool you, I am also a strong fighter since I can wield huge scissors and feather blades."

"Sorry I asked..."

"Don't be and who might you be?"

"The name's Gary, I was asked by Lastation's oracle to come here and help out 5pb with something."

"Then you are the person I was asked to seek, in which case I will go and get 5pb for you. Please remain on the stage...oh and before you ask, I have no interest in being affectionate with you, but I believe you could be someone that 5pb is secretly looking for." Cave walked off the stage.

Gary sighed. "Well that's disappointing to hear that Cave isn't interested in me, but I'm not gonna complain, I have most of the other girls so I won't let this get me down."

Moments later, 5pb showed up on stage and her face was bright red.

"Oh, h-h-h-hello. Are you G-g-g-Gary?"

Gary nodded. "I am indeed, what's with the nerves?"

"Oh f-f-f-forgive me. I'm v-very shy when I'm n-n-not performing."

"Then we may have something in common...because I'm a shy person too."

5pb felt less embarrassed upon hearing that. "W-wait, you are as well?"

"Yeah, but with the help of everyone I know, I became confident and turned into a veteran hunter that I am today." Gary walked towards her. "So don't be too shy, I am here to help you with a song I think it was."

"Oh yes...I just finished writing it yesterday and I need a duo partner to sing the male parts. I heard from a few people about you so I had to find out if you could help and I'm really glad you are."

"Then can I take a look at the lyrics and shall we get started in practising it before the concert?"

5pb smiled and nodded. "Yes...I think you and the fans who are going to attend are going to love it."

* * *

It was the early evening time, a crowd had began to take place around the concert area. Gary and 5pb were backstage and this was something Gary hadn't done before. He had never performed on stage in front of a crowd and this made him nervous.

"Pardon me, Gary, but I have someone who knows you well." Cave said.

"Hi there, Gary." IF greeted.

"Oh hey IF, fancy meeting you here." Gary replied.

"Yeah..." she put on her serious face. "...listen. We need to talk privately, can we go somewhere else before this concert starts?"

"Sure thing. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, I only need you for one performance, I still have to get ready." 5pb responded.

Gary and IF walked to the quiet part of the back of the concert stage.

"Sorry Gary, but I didn't want anyone else to hear." IF said. "It's quite personal and I feel that I can trust you with this one."

"You can trust me for sure." Gary replied. "Whatever we say, I will do my utmost to keep it between us."

"Thank you...you remember when I kissed you after we beat the ancient dragon?"

"Yeah, that was quite a tough quest. So what about it?"

"Straight to the point, eh? Good." IF showed her serious expression again. "Well I have to confess...when I kissed you, I didn't feel anything, like it was nothing."

Gary was curious. "Nothing? You didn't feel any affection when you kissed me?"

"No...and now I'm regretting that action ever since. Please don't take this the wrong way, you are a terrific guy and you are the best at what you do..."

"But..."

IF sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any interest in you."

"Oh, is that it? I see...well that's alright, does that mean you like another guy?"

"I don't think you understand what I mean, so let me be blunt. I don't have any love interest in men!"

Then it dawned on Gary. "Ohhh, I get it now. Are you...coming out so to speak?"

"If you like to call it that way. I guess what I'm trying to say is, can we agree to go back to being just close friends?"

Gary smiled. "Well, it hurts a teeny bit but I thank you for your honesty. Of course we can, it's for the best."

IF sighed and smiled. "That's good to know...thank you, Gary. I'm really glad you understand, sorry if I hurt you a little bit."

"It's okay, IF, we're still close friends." They shared a quick hug of understanding. "So have you always liked girls?"

"Yeah it's true, I find myself interested in girls. Which is also why I like to be protective of the other girls around me."

"Like Neptune and Compa I assume?"

"Yeah and speaking of those two. I don't mind what you do with Nep, because of who she is. But I am sort of uncomfortable with you being close with Compa."

"Compa, you mean as in a relationship level?"

"Yeah...look, don't worry about it, you just focus on your duo performance with 5pb."

"Alright, we'll talk again later if we need to."

IF nodded and left to join the crowd.

The concert began with 5pb on stage with her performances before settling down on the ballad song.

"Alright everyone, this a new song I wrote yesterday!" 5pb announced on the mic. "I have a new friend of mine I want to come on stage and perform a duo with me! Come on stage, Gary, everyone's waiting for you!"

That was his cue. Gary walked up on stage and grabbed a spare mic, trying so hard to not be nervous.

"Come and sit by me, Gary." 5pb sat on one of the two stools and Gary sat next to her on the other one. "Please give him your support for this performance, hope you enjoy it!"

The ballad performance began and as soon as Gary and 5pb started to sing, everyone was immediately quiet and they was stunned to hear Gary's singing voice, even some of them were feeling emotional, hearing the guitar and the piano playing in the background. When the performance was over, it was complete silence and then the crowd roared with thunderous cheers, giving their approval to 5pb's newest song.

5pb and Gary could do nothing except to hug tightly with big smiles and she raised his hand with hers. "Thank you so much everyone and give it up for Gary, wasn't he amazing? Now I'm gonna take a quick break, but don't go away I will be right back!"

Gary walked off the stage and 5pb followed. When they were off stage, they hugged again.

"5pb, I have to be honest, I was so scared all the way through that." Gary said. "But when I started to sing, those nerves went away."

"I know how it feels, trust me." 5pb replied. "But your voice was incredible, you should be really happy and proud of yourself."

"Yeah, I should be...listen, I have to go. There are some things I need to think through to myself."

"Alright, thank you again for your help." 5pb then kissed him on the lips and blushed. "I'll be sure to mention you in my next radio blog, I promise."

They pulled out of the hug. "You don't have to do that, but thank you as well."

5pb rushed back on stage and Gary walked away from the concert area, now thinking what IF said about Compa.

When he found a clear spot in the dry park, he sat down on the bench and started to feel down.

"That kiss from 5pb...is that what IF meant when she said she kissed me and didn't feel anything?" he asked himself. "Histoire is probably stuck somewhere, but if she was here right now...i wish I could tell her that maybe going through with this was a bad idea after all..."

* * *

 **So there you have it, maybe being a harem guy is starting to not become a wonderful idea for Gary after all...but will that mean he'll stop? Wait and see.**

 **Okay, now things are gonna move on with the penultimate (for real this time) and it's finally Uzume's time to shine.**

 **9\. Uzume**

 **10\. Rei Ryghts**


	10. Gary x Uzume

**I've seen a few who want the CPU candidates...well, I've had my reasons why I didn't put them on the list when I started this, but I hope this chapter isn't a deal breaker based on what I've written in this story so far.**

* * *

Gary x Uzume

Gary had flashbacks of all of the girls he had kissed or got kissed by and thought of each one in detail, unaware that he was talking to himself out loud.

"But thinking about it again, I can't talk to Histoire cause I don't know where she is." He said to himself. "I know she said that it was a quest to do, but now I wonder if she is asking too much. I don't think she understands about love either, or maybe she does but doesn't know what's right or wrong." He sniffed. "I have so many girls who love me...so why do I feel sad? Why am I no longer happy about it? Is it because I have only one heart, like I am one man with one body and there's only one my heart can choose?"

"Sounds like you have a lot on your mind." A voice said.

"Hm?" Gary looked to his side to see Nepgear and Uni.

"Hi, Gary." Uni greeted.

"It's you girls. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we were looking for you." Nepgear replied as she and Uni sat down next to him. "You disappeared right after the performance at the concert."

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice." Uni praised.

"Well thank you girls..." Gary sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"It's nothing to worry about...just go back to the concert."

Nepgear and Uni were not convinced. "Well, if that's what you want..." Uni said quietly.

"No, I can't leave you like this, Gary." Nepgear protested. "I may be Neptune's younger sister and I still have a lot to learn, but I know that this isn't the right time to lie."

Gary looked at her. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes...now please tell us what's wrong."

Gary looked away. "You still wouldn't understand."

"But we'll never know unless you tell us." Uni replied. "You did help us a few days ago."

Gary began to feel a little irritated. "Do I have to get my sword out and ask you both to leave me alone?!"

Nepgear sighed. "Gary, what's gotten into you?"

"Questions this, questions that! When it's gonna end?!"

"Please...you're scaring us." Uni looked to be upset.

"Stop it!" Nepgear exclaimed at him. "Now calm yourself down and think."

Gary sighed to himself and calmed down. "Sorry girls...it's been a rough few days for me. Right now if I could find a way, I want to go and find Histoire for help."

"Histoire, is it really that serious?"

"Yeah...unless I find her, I don't think I'm gonna feel better." Gary looked at them. "So I really appreciate you both trying to help, I really do. But I want to do this on my own accord, please respect my decision on what I want."

"Alright Gary...we'll respect your choice."

"And thanks for saying I have a good voice, it means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Uni replied.

"By the way, what do you two see me as on a personal level?"

"If I'm honest, I see you as a big brother." Nepgear replied. "And you do love my sister after all."

"That's odd, I thought he loved Noire." Uni pointed out. "She does mention about him to me a few times."

"Umm girls, you haven't exactly answered my question." Gary intervened.

"Oh sorry...yeah it's true, I only see you as a brother. I don't see myself interested in you, that's all." Nepgear clarified.

"It's the same for me, you were like a big brother to me as well when you helped me with my training." Uni added. "I'm not really interested in you either, sorry."

"That's what I wanted to know." Gary said. "Thanks girls...now I need some time to think."

"Okay, we're gonna go back to the concert, please don't anything crazy." Nepgear said.

"We'll see you again when you're happy, right?" Uni asked.

"You will...I'll see you girls another time." Gary replied and he gave a quick hug to both Nepgear and Uni and the two girls left.

Gary then left the park and walked out of Lastation under the calm and dark night. He walked onwards till he was several feet away from the edge of the land, down below was a long way down to the sea...wait, Gary, where are you going?

"What does it look like?" Gary asked the narrator. "I don't like where this is going anymore, since I can't find Histoire. Not only that, if I keep this up those girls are gonna end up fighting over me and it's gonna result in all of them falling out with each other." he walked closer to the edge.

Oh no! Stay away from the edge! If you jump off and fall, if you die, the story will just end and no one will be happy!

"It's...for the best, they'll soon get over me and they'll be happy again." Gary sighed. "Although knowing my luck, someone will probably come and save me..." He ran to the edge and leaped from the land, closing his eyes, falling away and down towards the waters.

Suddenly, a portal opened and a CPU of a different kind zoomed out of it, grabbing Gary just as he was meters away from hitting the sea.

* * *

The CPU kept hold of him and flew over to the outskirts of Planeptune and when they were on the ground, the CPU let go of him.

Gary finally got a chance to take a look, she was definitely a combination of cute and attractive. She had orange hair, a white attire with some orange patterns and some kind of shield on her left wrist.

"Well umm...hello there." Gary said. "I don't know how to say this, but...what a way to get saved at the last minute."

"Is that all you can say?" She asked in a sweet high voice. "I just saved your life, you should be happy."

"I know...but I'm still not happy, even though you saved me...which I thank you for by the way."

"It's okay. Oh, I am CPU Orange Heart and I like to be cheerful as much as I can."

"Interesting." Gary pondered. "I don't think I've seen a CPU like you before though, did you come from another dimension?"

"Yes, I was sent here because..." she suddenly changed into a normal girl with long red hair and a school girl outfit. "...whoops, looks like I ran outta CPU juice."

Gary was surprised at the change of appearance. "That was your CPU form, right?"

"Yeah, the name's Uzume Tennouboshi and I come from Zero Dimension." She suddenly put on a displeased expression. "Now what the hell were you thinking?! Are you a crazy bastard or something?!"

"Woah! Settle down girl." Gary pleaded. "I just didn't like where my issue was going and I don't think you even realise what the issue even is."

"For your information, I do actually. Thanks to a small fairy riding on a book who got teleported into Zero Dimension by mistake."

Gary gasped. "You mean, Histoire? I've been looking all over for her!"

"Well you're in luck." Uzume smiled. "As soon as I teleported into your dimension, Histoire followed but she went straight to the city, we're just on the outskirts."

"I see...then thank goodness she's back in this dimension and she's safe. Then I and many others who have missed her cannot thank you enough."

"Nah, don't mention it. Anyways, it seems that I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, do you have a place where I can crash for the night?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah, I have my own place and we should probably get into the city as quick as possible, monsters tend to be more aggressive at this time of night."

"Cool man, then let's get going."

Uzume and Gary walked into the city and towards his house.

"So this is Planeptune in this dimension?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah, it's a very advanced city. Neptune is the CPU that resides here." Gary replied. "Although she's more of a gamer and a pudding addict."

Uzume sighed.

"Hm, is the Planeptune from your dimension not good?"

"Not good? It's a freaking warzone from where I come from. I have to deal with robotic crap almost everyday!"

"That sounds extremely rough. Well at least here, there are no monster attacks, this city has impressive security measures."

"So I already notice. Now about the issue I was told, could you tell me what it's about in detail?"

"Sure thing, let's get to my house first."

Gary and Uzume soon arrived at his home and they walked on inside.

Gary went straight over to the kitchen. "You need any beverage?"

"Just a stiff mineral drink of orange juice if you have any."

"Yeah, I have a few bottles in the fridge." Gary grabbed one from the fridge and gave it to Uzume. "It's gonna sound crazy but you're the first girl I've brought back to my house, I have never done it before."

"No way." Uzume giggled. "For a minute, I thought you were a pro."

"No, I'm not like that. Apart from Histoire who likes to invade my house in the morning, this is seriously like my first time."

"Looks like there's more to you than just a pretty face." Uzume then thought of something. "Oh my god! My manners are screwed up I think, I haven't asked for your name."

"Well I assumed that you knew since you told about me about Histoire ending up in your dimension, but yeah, it's Gary Rain."

"Alright cool." she took a drink from the bottle. "Now for the topic at hand."

"Okay, let me explain..."

Gary sat on the sofe with Uzume and told her about his quest and how he was becoming the Harem of Gamindustri before realising that he was starting to not enjoy it.

"Wow...so things are that rough, eh?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah which is why I need to speak to Histoire about it." Gary replied. "But with the way I've treated her in the past and especially the fishnet incident, I don't think she'll want to help me."

"Please don't say things like that, Gary. (●︿●)" A voice intervened.

"Huh? That voice." Gary looked to see Histoire herself who was on her floating book on the other side of the coffee table.

"How wonderful it is to see you again. (^o^)"

"Histoire..." Gary walked over and hugged her.

"Ah! (O_O)"

"I'm sorry Histoire...I can't do it!" He sniffed. "I know you asked me to do this harem quest, but this is getting too much, I fear that all of my friends will fall out with each other!"

"Please try to remain calm, while it may seem that I was asking too much without thinking of the possible consequences, I need you to remain strong and finish the quest, you are almost done. (╹◡╹)"

"Almost there...but how? I don't want the CPU's and everyone else to fight over me..."

"I can assure you that it won't come to that. It will all work out in the end, please trust me, Gary. (^ｰ^)"

Gary stood back from her. "Well...this is going to go against my better judgement...but, alright...but with who and after that, no more!"

"Just two more...I wish to return a favor to Uzume for saving me and bringing me back here and it seems you already have that covered for me. As for one more, it will depend on what happens tomorrow. (◠‿◠)"

Suddenly a little beep went off by Uzume.

"Just a second you two." Uzume said, pushing a button on a device on her left wrist. "Come in!"

"Uzume, can you hear me?" A voice spoke on the device speaker.

Uzume gasped. "No freaking way! Umio! Is that you?"

"Uzume! Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah, you too. How it's looking back home?"

"The fighting seems to have stopped for now since you disappeared, but I sense that this is only the calm before the storm."

"Same us usual then, no surprise there. But how the heck are you able to communicate like this?"

"I sense that it may be to do with a dimension communication boundary error." Histoire answered. "Perhaps there is a glitch somewhere in the multiple dimension boundaries that hasn't been addressed. (￣ｰ￣)"

"Uhhh I'm gonna go on a limb and say that's quite a convenient plot." Gary intervened. "But if that's what the story's got, I guess we'll just run with it."

"You seem to have cheered up, man." Uzume pointed out. "So Umio, is there a way for me get back home?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the relevant information for that at this time." Umio replied through the device. "But I will contact you again as soon as I have found a way. Perhaps in the meantime, your new friends from the other dimension can help."

"Yeah, maybe they can help me on this side. Stay sharp, Umio." She ended the communication. "Sorry for the interruption there, what were you two saying?"

"Just a little assurance...now Gary, I saw you falling before you were rescued by Uzume." Histoire said before she felt annoyed. "Please don't ever do that again! What would everyone say if they found out what happened to you? (╯︵╰,)"

"I thought it would make the problem go away and that they wouldn't have to fight over me." Gary replied. "But you're right, my life is more precious than anything else and I nearly threw it all away because of what my heart wants."

"Your heart wants? Does that mean you want to love only one girl that your heart chooses? (^▽^)"

"Yes..."

"I see...well like I said, just make sure Uzume rests well tonight and then do this one more time. For now, rest well tonight and thank you again, Uzume. (^ｰ^)"

"No probs." Uzume replied as Histoire flew out through the opened window. "So Gary, what's your bed like? Can't be any worse than mine."

Gary gulped. "Excuse me?!"

"Ha ha ha! I'm just messing with you. Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on this sofa for the night."

"Oh thank goodness...you scared me for a moment...just let me go and get a spare duvet and pillow for you."

"Thanks, man."

Gary rushed to his bedroom and brought out a spare duvet and pillow and brought it to the living room and laid them on the sofa.

"So I hope it's okay for you, after this, we can try to get you a place at a hotel somewhere tomorrow, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds right up my town. Anywhere is better than back home, well for now at least."

"In that case, I'm gonna call it a night cause I am quite tired with what I've went through today. Have a good night, Uzume."

"You take it easy too, Gary...oh and before you go, remember what Histoire said?"

"Yeah...as long as you don't tell this to anyone and it's all there is, I guess it's okay."

"It is...look, I may seem like a confident and strong babe, but I'm not careless. I'll have your back, every step of the way."

Gary could only smile and he walked up to Uzume, they shared a close hug before Uzume gave him a normal kiss. Gary walked back to his bedroom and Uzume got comfy on the sofa.

"Ahhh..." Gary sighed. "...I just gotta hold on through this just a little longer."

* * *

 **Well, it seems that Gary is close on settling with who he wants to be with based on what his heart chooses...**

 **Onwards to the final chapter and how will this unfold? We'll wait and see...**

 **10\. Rei Ryghts**


	11. Gary x Rei Ryghts

**Here we go everyone, the final chapter is upon us and this is where things are about to get ugly before it gets better...**

* * *

Gary x Rei Ryghts  


Back at the Lastation concert, the show was over and the crowd was going home. But there was a sense of worry among the girls.

"They're back." Noire said. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah we did." Uni replied. "But..."

"He didn't seem to be happy after he left the concert." Nepgear added. "We tried to help but he wanted to be left alone."

"But he sang so beautifully." Vert said. "Me and Chika were certainly impressed."

"I don't think it was to do with the performance." Noire replied. "Something else must've happened before then."

"Well he seemed happy to be working with me earlier today." CC2 said. "He did so well that I actually kissed him."

"Oh my gooooooosh!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Quiet down, no one gets the reference." Blanc responded. "Now can we get back to Gary, please?"

"You know, Blanc. You've been very defensive over Gary for some time." Vert said. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Why should I tell you anything about it?"

"Oh geez, Blanc is in a foul mood today." Neptune muttered.

"Shut up, Neptune!" Noire exclaimed. "Ugh, why do you have to be so annoying and careless at this time, this is Gary we're talking about."

"Heeeey, come on now, Noire." Now Neptune was beginning to feel displeased. "I get what you're all saying and Gary isn't a bad dude, he's a romantic buddy. Besides, since he lives in Planeptune, that makes him MY romantic buddy."

"He's not yours, Neptune!" Vert said. "I don't believe Gary has said you were his girlfriend."

"Probably because you're a sloppy kisser." Noire teased.

Neptune gasped. "Oooh, you got some beef with me, Noire? Why don't we duke it out right now?"

"No way, you would totally lose to me in my Black Heart form, there is a video game with my title on it after all."

"Heavens, I thought Neptune was the only one who was allowed to break the fourth wall." Vert said. "But as for kisses, Gary seemed fine with mine."

"Seemed fine?" Noire asked. "That's not much compared to mine, I let him kiss me just once and he was amazing."

Blanc was getting mad.

"Uhhh, is it me or is this conversation getting nowhere?" Compa asked.

"You're not the only one who thinks that way." Nepgear replied.

"Nepgear, should we get out of here before this gets ugly?" Uni asked.

"Yeah, it would be for the best, let's go on monster hunting."

"Okay!"

Nepgear and Uni dashed off to get away from the building argument.

"And what's more, I proved to be the greatest kisser ever unlike you poor saps! So there you go, if you want Gary, you're gonna have to go through me."

"I dare you to say that again to me in my CPU form!" Neptune said madly. "But seriously, I have never felt so pissed off than I am right now!"

"How dare you speak ill of my affections?!" Vert exclaimed. "This means war!"

Blanc's anger continued to build, it was only a matter of time.

"Uhhh girls." Compa said, trying to get in.

"Compa, you might wanna stay out of this." Noire warned. "Unless you wanna tell us if he likes kissing you."

"Well I've only kissed him twice and he seemed happy, that's all."

"Happy, that can only mean that you're interested in him too."

"Well uhhh..."

"Don't start picking on Compa." Vert intervened. "This is between us CPU's."

"Please stop this!" Blanc exclaimed, but she was ignored.

Compa stood well back besides IF and the others, they knew this was going to end in tears.

"So come at me, bros!" Neptune remarked. "You want Gary, you're gonna have to beat me, but you won't, because the main heroine of this story never loses!"

"Speak for yourself! You're nothing but a has been heroine, it's time for me to shine!" Noire boasted. "Gary wouldn't fall in love with a has been like you!"

"You two are simply a waste of oxygen." Vert insulted. "Gary will be mine as we are practically in sync in terms of online gaming!"

"Stop this now!" Blanc yelled, but she was again ignored.

"Has-been!"

"Windy jugs!"

"Loner!"

"ENOUGH!" Blanc shouted at the top of her voice, causing everything around her to stop as if time itself has stopped.

"Blanc..." Compa sighed.

"Hic...leave Gary alone!" Blanc couldn't hide her emotions nay longer, she let it all out, raining the ground with her tears.

"Oh...I guess we completely forgot about you..." Neptune giggled nervously before she was elbowed by IF. "Ow! Meanie!"

"Blanc, what's the matter?" Compa asked. "Do you love him?"

"Hic...sniff...I love Gary! I love him, alright?! I FREAKING LOVE HIM!" Blanc cried. "I didn't want to say because I promised him it would be our secret, but you've given me no choice...sniff. When he and I went on a date, I asked him that if he was my boyfriend, would he love me for who I am and not what I am. He said that he would, he would love me for just the way I am. Sniff...and when he kissed me, I felt something warm and romantic...as if my heart was calling out to him." She paused as the tears continued to fall. "I believe...that because he's kissed so many of us, it's starting to hurt him...because no matter how many girls he loves, he's still one guy...I also believe that he really loves me too, it's what his heart is telling him, so go ahead! If you don't like the fact that I love him and that Gary's heart is telling him that he loves me too, I don't care! Just argue between yourselves and hate me for what my...hic...feelings want...hic...sniff..hic!"

The other girls could only look down in sadness, regretting their behaviour from moments ago.

"I'm sorry, girls..." Noire apologised. "...I really don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too." Vert responded. "I was so caught up in Gary's harem ambition, that I forgot that at the end of the day, he is still just one man."

"I think we're to blame for this too." Marvy intervened. "Being honest is part of a ninja's path."

"Yeah, if we hadn't kissed him, Blanc wouldn't have knocked him out." Tekken added. "We're really sorry, Blanc."

"I have to be sorry as well." Compa said. "Blanc, if he's the one you want, then I will respect your choice and I will happily accept to be just close friends with him."

IF was a few meters away from the others. "This is my fault...I was right to tell him, but I did so at the wrong time." She muttered to herself. "Why didn't I pick a better time to tell him than this?"

"Nep-Nep, you have to apologise too."

"Yeah, I guess I have to, don't I?" Neptune replied. "Blanc...I'm very sorry. You know what, it doesn't matter where he lives or what he does. If he loves you and you love him, then I won't get in your way, that's a promise."

"You see, Blanc, we don't hate you just because you truly love Gary." Noire said. "We're in agreement here and we have no right to stop you."

"Yes indeed, I think it would be best if you went after him." Vert added. "I'm sure he probably went back to his home."

"You...really mean it?" Blanc asked. "You don't hate me because Gary is beginning to love me deeply and more than you girls?"

"Of course." Neptune replied. "We could never hate you for that...and this may have been a pointless argument-"

"It definitely was a pointless argument." Noire corrected. "Now what are you waiting for, Blanc?"

"For tomorrow...I'm tired enough at it is." Blanc replied.

"Very well, we should all go back to our homes now and leave Blanc to take care of this." Vert said as they went into a group hug.

"Alrighty then, let's call it a night and go home, my buddies." Neptune declared.

"Yessy!" Compa replied.

"I'm glad this all worked out in the end." IF added. "Let's never get involved in this again, agreed?"

The others nodded as each of them went their separate ways back to their homes.

* * *

The next morning arrived and after a quick breakfast. Gary and Uzume travelled into the city to find a hotel for Uzume and they came across one that Uzume liked.

"Hmmm, I bet this one has good service." She said.

"It should do, this one is a four-star hotel." Gary replied. "I've heard nothing but positive reviews here."

"Cool, then this is where I'll be staying for now." She then out on her high sweet voice. "Do you have the money for me, he he?"

"Uhhh, sure thing." He handed a bag of money out and gave it to her.

 _ **Gary relinquished 2,500 credits to Uzume**_

"Thank you so much!" She then went back to her normal voice. "Sorry about that, it's a bad habit I have after being Orange Heart for too long."

Gary rubbed his head. "I guess that's understandable, even though I am not a CPU myself."

"Ha ha! You're a really cool guy, thanks for letting me sleep over by the way." She hugged him quickly. "I'm gonna go in and get a reservation for myself. Maybe we'll bump into each other again soon."

"Yeah maybe, see you next time."

Uzume walked into the hotel building, at least that problem was solved.

 _ **Uzume left the party**_

"Oh shut up, narrator!" Gary exclaimed. "You don't have to rub it in!"

 ** _Gary has mastered the "jealous" ability_**

Gary sighed angrily as he continued to walk down the street. He then spotted a girl in a uniform of some kind with pale blue hair, handing out several pamphlets to people passing by.

"Get your pamphlets here. Please support the campaign against CPU's." She said to anyone who was listening. "The CPU of Planeptune has done nothing to raise the hopes of this city, we must take a stand."

"Don't touch me." A citizen responded walking by.

"Get a job!" Another citizen added rudely.

The girl sighed. "Another day of handing out no pamphlets wasted, why did I think this was a good idea?"

Gary could see that she wasn't happy about it. He walked over and thought if he could help her with something.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

The girl paid attention. "Oh uh hello citizen, are you here to support the CAC?"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "The CAC?"

"Campaign Against CPU's."

"Really...that's a campaign..."

She looked away. "Oh, it sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"No I'm just surprised that rising up against a CPU was even a possibility."

"I see...so are you here to help me support the campaign?"

"I'm afraid not...I try my best to stay out of political affairs that don't concern me."

"Oh...is that so?"

"Yeah, but it seems to me that you're not enjoying doing this, right?"

"Well uhhh..."

"That's what I thought and if you ask me, it's a waste of time."

She sighed sadly.

"Listen though, I can see that you have potential to do something like this, but I think a campaign isn't going to cut it. You're better off in a much more effective environment and I think I have one in mind for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you see, there is this rising pop star who is looking to spread the word about her music and her success in the charts, but she's lacking in the communications department. If I get in touch with the artist herself and pull a few strings, then maybe you'll be recommended to join as a member with handing out pamphlets that help support her growing fanbase."

"That sounds a bit like wishful thinking to be honest."

"But it isn't and why do I hear you ask, because I know 5pb herself, I was even her duo partner at last night's concert."

She began to smile. "Ohhh, I didn't know that...but if you really think you can help me, then thank you so much, I'll accept your help!"

"That's great to hear...you should just leave those pamphlets here, they're of no use."

"Right...my name is Rei Ryghts and who are you?"

"Gary Rain...good to meet you." They shook hands and walked around the city until they came across a radio station with 5pb's logo on the top.

Cave was standing outside until she saw Gary and Rei. "Greetings Gary...and who is this person?" she asked.

"This is Rei, I think I may have found the ideal choice to help with the communication side of 5pb's music support."

"I see...can this be proven?"

"Y-yes." Rei replied. "I'm good at designing and printing out pamphlets, even though I'm not much of a talker."

"Hmm, normally as 5pb's personal body guard, it is my job to turn away any wannabe employee away. But since Gary has recommended you, I'll let you in and give you a trial run, do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes I do...I'll follow whatever the guidelines are."

"Good, then if you come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team and then have you meet 5pb herself."

"Yes, thank you!" Rei looked back at Gary. "And thank you, Gary. You may have just saved me from sadness."

"It's no problem at all, people gotta help other people sometimes." Gary replied.

"Well, allow me to thank you in a return..." Rei kissed him on the lips before she and Cave walked inside the radio station.

Gary sighed in relief, that was one last girl he had to kiss, so he walked straight back to his own house, contempt that he had accomplished his harem quest and that he can finally end it now.

* * *

When he was inside his house and laying on his bed, he took a quick nap, unaware that the bedroom window was opened by Histoire once again. She flew in sneakily and looked over at the sleeping man. She flew closer and closer and closer until she placed her lips on Gary's in a gentle kiss.

"Congratulations Gary." She whispered to him. "I'm so proud of you, your quest is finally over. (*^ - ^*)"

There was a knock on the door which shook Gary a little. Histoire gasped before flying out of the bedroom window and closing it gently behind her. Gary got off the bed and walked into the living room and answered the door and he was somewhat surprised but glad to see who it was.

"Blanc?" Gary noticed a bit of red around her eyes.

"Gary...may I come in?"

"Sure thing..." Gary brought her in and closed the door behind her. His emotional side of the heart was kicking in again, this was when he had decided on who he wanted.

"Gary...we need to have a private talk."

"Same here..." Gary held her hands, reminding her that he stood by what he said a few days ago.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out..." Blanc began to feel emotional.

Gary pulled her in tight in a comfortable hug. "It's alright...if anything, I should be the one who should be apologising."

"But you didn't do anything wrong...I was acting way out of line."

"No it's my fault...I held hands with Marvy and Tekken in front of you after all that I said to you and it was wrong for me to do it."

"Gary...then does that mean you want me?"

Gary put his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Yes...you are the one I want and the one that my heart wants."

"Then that means it's true...you really love me?"

"I do...I love you, Blanc. I have always loved you more than anyone else in Gamindustri."

"Gary...I feel so...happy. Because I love you too...I have loved you ever since we first met."

"And now that it's you that I want for all time, I am going to be just friends with everyone else we know...oh and speaking of our friends, did something happen while I was away?"

"Yes...we got into a fight over you, but when I confessed that I love you deeply and genuinely, they stopped. We apologised to each other and they said that they respect my choice and they understand your decision too."

Gary sighed in relief. "Thank goodness for that...because I never, ever want to do this Harem quest ever again, no matter what Histoire says."

"So it was all a quest from Histoire all along?"

"Yeah, but let's focus on you and me..." Gary puts his arms around her and kissed her gently. "No matter what I say to the others, no matter what I do with others. I will always love you for all of my days, Blanc."

"Gary..." Blanc put her hands around him and kissed him back, planting a full on kiss and she felt the spark and the romance of the kiss.

For Gary, unlike the other kisses, this one felt different. He too felt the spark, the romance, the affection and the love of the kiss. His emotional side of the heart had settled, gone were the nerves of his mind and body, he was no longer a shy guy. He was happy, happy that he can enter into an official relationship with one girl that he would always love and forever.

 ** _Gary relinquished his Harem ability_**

Gary was happy now that his harem journey was finally over...and a new journey of his relationship with Blanc had just begun...

Story Ending Theme:

Glenn Jones - We've Only Just Begun

THE END

* * *

 **YAY! This story is over and what a ride it's been.** **This story is now officially my most reviewed story in my collection, so thank you all for your reviews, favourites and everything else, it is very much appreciated! :D**

 **Now I'm going to take a long break again before I start my next project.** **So until my next story folks, stay tuned. :)**


End file.
